


The Princess and The Philanderer

by Brunosaurs4



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunosaurs4/pseuds/Brunosaurs4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots chronicling moments in Lucina and Inigo's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this isn't exactly new, I'm importing this from ff.net (although chapter 11 and hopefully more will be new). The reason I'm doing this is because according to my friend ao3 is the new place to be, and I have an account here, so why not!

It was night, and the army had made camp. Everyone was busy in their work, eating, checking up on their weapons, provisions, practicing, or had plain fallen asleep.

One person, however, wasn't doing much.

Inigo was slipping off into the woods, in the direction of the village. No one seemed to be noticing him; no one, that is, except for Lucina.

Lucina frowned as she watched him. She wished the unruly mercenary would stay around, didn't he know it was dangerous to wander around by himself at night? The Risen could attack him!

'He's probably going to the village for some girl,' said a small voice in the back of her mind. She brushed it off. He was always like this, she reflected. It wasn't that he wasn't a good fighter; on the contrary, he was excellent in battle, calm, focused, absolutely lethal. But off the field, he was an idiot whose only interest seemed to woo girls and go around grinning like an fool. Especially lately he'd seem to become even worse; there probably wasn't a girl in camp that he had hit on.

'Been noticing him a lot lately, haven't we?' the voice in her head said. She shook her head. "Everyone's noticed," she muttered. "He's literally hits on every female. Everyone! And Noire told me she once saw him hitting on a sign post." She sighed. "This isn't going to work. I'll go get him back. Sneaking off to see girls is not a good thing for a Shepherd! He needs to rest in order to be in top condition in battle."

'Jealous?' the voice asked.

"No I'm not!" she said. "I am not interested what girl he spends his time with. I just don't want him dead because he's a useful addition to the army."

'Then why're you thinking so much about him?' the voice persisted.

Inigo had disappeared into the forest, and she set off in his direction, thinking furiously. This was ridiculous. Inigo was an idiot, a fluff-headed fool! So why did she feel so weird about him? He was the stupid one, he was the one who kept pestering her to smile, at a time like this, in the middle of a war, dammit, he was the one who kept making stupid jokes and flirting and yet she still…

'… you like him,' the voice said. Lucina bit her lip. 'I do not,' she argued back. It was him, his fault. She was just going to go and tell him-

Then she came upon Inigo, she forgot what she was going to say.

Inigo hadn't gone to the village. He had made his was to a small clearing in the woods, secluded from the camp. And he was dancing.

Lucina stared.

The clearing was dappled with moonlight, and a soft breeze was blowing in the trees. And in the middle of this, Inigo was dancing. He was going slowly, sensuously, spinning and circling and… dancing. It was amazing. He was amazing.

Lucina blushed. Her mind was a confused jumble of emotions. Some part of her mind registered that her jaw was hanging open and how horribly inappropriate it was to stare at someone without their knowledge, but the most part of her mind was only registering the fact that Inigo was dancing, and he looked beautiful and graceful and so, so wonderful.

Almost mesmerized, she took a step forward… and winced as a branch cracked under her feet.

Inigo stopped immediately, looking in her direction. His sharp eyes picked her out, even in the shadows.

"L-Lucina!" He exclaimed.

Lucina stared back at him. He was flushed and breathing heavily, his face covered by a thin sheen of sweat. He was just wearing a simple shirt and pant, and she noticed that his shirt was sticking to him, and the top of it was open, and the net result was that she could see every contour of his torso.

Suddenly, Lucina felt that it had gotten very, very hot in the clearing. She bit her lip and tried to regain her composure.

"Hi… I was looking for you," she said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"D-did you SEE me?!" Inigo asked. "Did you see me… dancing?"

"Yeah," Lucina said. "You were quite-"

"Argh , no!" Inigo cried. "I'm so SORRY! I bet it was horrible! Lucina, please don't tell anyone, okay? Seriously!"

"No, it was quite good," Lucina said, frowning. "You were wonderful."

Inigo stopped panicking and stared at her. "What?" he asked, suspicion coloring his voice. "I- really?"

"Yeah," Lucina said. "It was very good- you are a really good dancer."

"Oh," Inigo said, seeming to calm down a bit. "Well, yeah, thanks. Um, I gotta go. Bye!" And before she could say anything else, he ran past her towards the camp.

Lucina stood for a moment, staring at the place Inigo had been dancing.

'Okay, so maybe I like him a LITTLE bit,' she admitted to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The attack had come unexpectedly. The army had been marching through what had appeared to be an unoccupied valley. It had been a good day, and everyone had let their guards down a little, when out of nowhere, a horde of Risen had attacked them.

Lucina had been walking a little way behind the group when the attack occurred. There had been a cry of warning, and then a Risen had jumped down on her. She cut it down with a clean stroke of the Falchion, then looked ahead to see more Risen pouring down the sides off the valley, their attack concentrated on the centre of the army. Another Risen came at her. She kicked it, hacked its head off, then swung her sword to meet the blade of another when she felt a swiping pain at her back. A Risen had sneaked up behind her. She sidestepped, ready to attack, when both Risen crumbled to dust in front of her. Inigo stood there, his sword held out in front of him.

"Thanks," she said briefly. He nodded and turned back to the fighting. Without saying anything, she fell back against him, a routine they'd gone through a hundred times over; fighting back to back, defending each other.

Then there was a loud scream, and Lucina stopped in dread. Both of them turned to the sound of the voice, then quickly made their way in the direction of the scream, cutting down any Risen in their path. Lucina's mind was racing with worries. What if someone was dead? One of their friends, or- or her parents….?

'No, don't think like that,' she said to herself.

They came to a group of Risen who were trying to get to some Shepherds, who'd taken refuge behind some boulders. Lucina cut through a Risen, when her eyes fell on a figure lying on the ground.

It was Olivia.

She was lying in a pool of blood. Maribelle was kneeling beside her, trying to heal her. Gaius and Donnel were standing over them, trying to fight off the uncoming monsters. Gaius's arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, but he didn't seem to be showing any signs of giving in.

Beside her, Inigo let out a roar of rage. Jumping forward and started cutting down Risen with a ferocity she'd never seen before. Soon, they'd dispatched all the Risen that had surrounded them. Inigo kneeled beside his mother's limp body. There was a cut across her chest, blood oozing out of the wound.

"Mother," he whispered.

"Inigo," Gaius said. "More of the Risen are coming."

"The wound's too deep," Maribelle said, shaking her head. "I-I'll try to heal her, but I need a stronger healing staff, otherwise…"

With an effort, Inigo turned away from his mother. "Right," he said, gritting his teeth. "We have to kill them all."

The battle was over, and the Risen had all been destroyed. Lucina was working with the rest of the Shepherds,trying to access the damage. Her eyes kept going over to the hastily erected healers' tent, where Olivia had been taken. Gaius and Inigo were with her. They were taking a long time.

Her own parents were fine. Most of the others here as well; some had sustained injuries, but none of them as major as Olivia's. Lucina prayed that she was alright. She didn't want to think otherwise.

After some time, Libra exited the tent, and Lucina went to him. "What happened? How is she?" She asked.

"She's been healed," Libra said. "But she's lost a lot of blood, and she's still unconscious."

Lucina nodded, and Libra left. She was debating whether to enter the tent or not, when Gaius and Lissa came out, arguing about something. They gave her only a cursory glance before walking off; Gaius, she noted, was still holding his arm strangely. She entered the tent.

Inside, it was cool and dim. At the far side was a small cot, in which Olivia lay. Inigo sat beside her.

Lucina went to him. "Inigo?" She asked, softly. He looked up.

"Lucina…" he said, looking back at his mother.

"How is she?" she asked.

Inigo shrugged. "She's out of danger. The wound was d-deep, and poisoned, but we- they… got her o the healers in time. If she'd been left any later…" He shook his head, and rubbed his face.

"She's safe now," Lucina said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's alive, Inigo. There's no way we would have let her die."

"I know, I- that's… that's good," he said, trying to smile. But Lucina noticed the way his shoulders shook, and how he kept rubbing his thumbs over his mother's hands obsessively, and the tears which suddenly made their way down his cheeks, and could stand it no longer.

"Inigo…" she said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, sobbing openly now. She sat down beside him, rubbing his back, trying to comfort him, while he cried, all his bravado stripped away, showing the insecurity, the fear he had, that he would always have, of losing the people he loved most in the world, and it broke her heart.

"Shh," she murmured, stroking his hair, tears running down her own face, when a sudden sound from the cot made her look down.

"Inigo!" she whispered. "Olivia's waking up!"

Inigo turned to see Olivia stirring, blinking up at them. "Mother!" he exclaimed, happily. Letting go of Lucina, he grabbed his mother's hands and kissed them. "You're awake!"

"I-Inigo, you… hello," Olivia said, smiling groggily.

"Olivia!" Gaius came running up to the cot, his arm healed. "Olivia, you woke up!"

"Yes… w-weren't there… some Risen around?" Olivia asked.

Inigo laughed. "Mother, that was hours ago! You're in the healers' tent now!"

As the little family crowded around each other, Lucina backed away. She was smiling like a maniac; she couldn't help it. Inigo was back to his old self, laughing, talking, but she could see the way he saw still holding onto both of their hands tightly, as if afraid to lose them again.

She exited the tent to run into her father, who frowned at her. "Lucina, have you been- waah!" Chrom cried out, as Lucina hugged him tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Lucina said, smiling. "It's just, I'm happy to see you." 'You are important to us- all of you- our parents, our world. And we will protect you.'


	3. Chapter 3

Inigo wandered through the market, one eye on the products at the different stalls, the other on the women who were out shopping. He loved the hustle and bustle of the place. More than that, he loved the sweet young ladies wandering around, so lovely in their colorful dresses and their sweet, smiling faces. They reminded him of flowers, each so unique and beautiful in their own way. Inigo loved flowers, almost as much as he loved women. Both had been scarce in the time which he had come from.

Today, however, someone else kept coming into his thoughts. 'Lucina,' he thought, wondering what the princess was up to. He hadn't really talked to her for some time now, not with the whole tickling thing, and the dancing incident. He wondered if he should go and apologize, or just go talk to her, or something, but he couldn't just find the courage to. Flirting with other girls was fine, but somehow, Lucina was… off-limits.

And yet Lucina was the one he wanted to talk to at the moment, more than anyone or anything else.

He was passing by a flower stall, when a large display of white daisies caught his eye. They reminded him of Lucina. When they'd been little, Lucina had always loved white daisies. Now, of course, she never let anyone know, but when they'd been little, she had loved their smell and how nice they'd looked. He remembered once, coming by her lying in a field of daisies, her eyes closed, a smile on her face, looking so contented, that he hadn't had the heart to disturb her. That had been the time he had first realized that he'd been in love with her.

Smiling at the memory, he went to the stall, and greeted the shop-keeper. "How much for these?" he asked, indicating the daisies. The man named his price. It was a bit higher than what Inigo had been expecting, and it must have showed on his face, for the shop-keeper said quickly: "But sir, these flowers are the finest in all of Ylisse! Look at them, each one is perfect!"  
That was true enough. They were indeed magnificent flowers. He would buy them for Lucina, Inigo decided. She was worth it. Accordingly he paid the man, and brought two dozen daisies, making a sizeable bouquet. Grinning with delight, he set off to find Lucina. 'Perhaps these will make her smile!' the thought excitedly.

He found Lucina back at camp, sitting on a tree stump, frowning.

"Lucina!" He exclaimed, walking up to her, the flowers hidden behind his back. She looked up at him. "Inigo, um, what do you want?" she asked.

"Well, I brought you something," he said, bringing out the flowers with a flourish. "Here you go!"

Lucina stared at the flowers. "For me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Inigo said, laughing.

Lucina took the flowers slowly. "I— um, thank you," she said, blushing. "I mean, why—why?"

"You like daisies, right?" Inigo said. "I saw these and they reminded me of you. As a sort of a…" he fumbled for the words, avoiding the ones which were present at the forefront of his mind. "… as a 'I-know-you-like-them-so-I-will-get-them-for-you' gift," he finished lamely. 'Nice Inigo, real smooth,' he though to himself.

Lucina stared at him, her face still red, and he wondered if he hadn't made a colossal blunder. Then she looked down at the flowers and smelled them, and a smile came on her face.

"These are beautiful," she said, softly.

'Finally!' Inigo crowed to himself. Out loud he said: "Well, you know, so are you, so you and the flowers will look good together. Besides, now you're smiling! That in itself is more beautiful than a whole field of flowers."

Lucina looked up at him and reddened even further. "Um, right, thanks, thank you," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the smile still on her lips. "I'll just go, um, put these in my tent."

As she walked away, Inigo watched her go. 'She looks so beautiful,' he thought. Feeling pleasantly happy, he walked off towards his own tent.

Some time later, Inigo was sitting in his tent, polishing his sword, when someone thumped on his tent's canvas.

"Inigo, are you there?" Lucina's voice came from outside.

"Yeah, I'm here," Inigo said, looking up. Lucina entered, holding a small package in her hands. He smiled at her. "Wow, um, so what's up?" he asked, a little confused.

"Well, I was at the market," Lucina began, a little hesitantly. "And I saw this, and I thought I'd get this for you." Saying this, she pushed the package into his arms.

"Lucina, I can't take this," Inigo protested. "Is this because of the flowers?"

"No!" Lucina said quickly. "I mean, yes, sort of, but I—just look at it. I saw it and I thought that you would look so wonderful in it!" Smiling, she nodded to him. "Open it."

Inigo shrugged, opening the package. There was a garment inside. He took it out, held it up, and his jaw dropped.

"Well, isn't it lovely?" Lucina asked.

It was a waistcoat. Entirely covered with bright, multicolored sequins. Inigo stared at it. "It's… bright," he said finally.

"I knew you'd like it!" Lucina said enthusiastically. "It's so bright and so beautiful, and you'd look so great in it, especially when you dance!"

"I can't accept this," he said. "Lucina, this—"

"Yes you can," Lucina said. "It's a sort of a... 'sorry-and-thank-you-for-everything' gift. Besides, it's your birthday soon, right? Accept it as a present."

Inigo tore his eyes away from the offending garment and looked up at her. She was smiling at him, clearly excited with her gift.

It was the smile that did it.

"Fine, I accept it," he said, getting up. "I owe you a gift, though; a better one than some flowers."

"Don't say that, those flowers were beautiful," Lucina said, shaking her head seriously. "Really. I—I appreciate them." Nodding to him, she ducked out of the tent.

Inigo looked back at the waistcoat, running his fingers over it fondly. It was hideous. But she had gotten it for him. She, Lucina, had gotten this for him. It could have been a rag and he wouldn't have cared.


	4. Chapter 4

According to Anna the merchant, the Outrealm Gate was perfectly safe to use. She and her sisters had been through it several times with no ill effects, or so she told Chrom.

The Shepherds had initially been hesitant about the gate, but once passing through it, they had merely found themselves in a small village. Some sort of celebration had been going on; however, they hadn't been there for more than a moment before Revenants attacked.

Lucina wondered whether they had some sort of homing signal that attracted the monsters to them. Don't think like that, she grimly told herself. Cutting one Revenant down, she jumped over another, avoiding its clawing arms. Quickly, she turned and hacked its head off. Panting with exertion, she quickly ducked into one of the side streets, hoping to throw the monsters off so that she could get a moment's rest.

The streets were deserted, the people having locked themselves up in their homes. Lucina leaned against the back of a house, trying to regain some of her strength. After a few moments, however, she immediately straightened up. As long as the fight was going on, she couldn't really sit around taking her time.

She inched around the building to make her way back to the fray, when she heard someone cry out:

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Lucina froze. That was Inigo's voice.

"Quiet, would you? I'm almost done." That sounded like Gerome. Lucina frowned. What was going on? The house was some distance away from the square, a large bungalow with a garden and lots of trees, and she couldn't see Inigo or Gerome, as they were around the corner with a fair amount of foliage in between. Slowly, carefully, she peeked through the bushes. Inigo and Gerome were standing close to the wall, and they were doing… something. There was some rustling, and Inigo winced again.

"Oh stop that!"

"I can't help it if it hurts!" Inigo cried out.

"Hold still! You're making this harder than it has to be!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just… not used to being manhandled like this! Please Gerome, just promise you'll be gentle!"

Lucina gasped and drew back. As if in response, Minerva roared. Lucina quickly turned and ran off, before they could see her. Not till she was in the middle of the town square did she stop; leaning against a stall, she chewed her lip.

What were they doing? Why were they doing? WHAT WERE THEY DOING?!

A sudden crash made her jump. She looked around; some distance away, Revenants were causing mayhem. She shook her head. "Focus, Lucina," she muttered. "Focus. The Revenants are your problem. Whatever Inigo and Gerome were doing… that's their problem."

She took a deep breath, raised her sword, and rejoined the fighting.

"Lucina, are you alright?"

Lucina blinked, and looked up at the concerned face of her father. She realized with a start that the fireworks, which they'd been watching, were over, and that she'd been staring off into space.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted." Chrom indicated something in her lap. Lucina looked down. She was holding a banana, its peel ripped to shreds. She looked back up at her father and gave him a weak smile.

"If something's wrong, you should tell me," Chrom said, looking concerned.

"Oh, no, no, everything's alright father," she said, standing up. "I'm just tired, I'll… go to bed. You should do that too. We don't often get a chance to relax."

Chrom smiled. "Well, you're right. We should get as must rest as we can." He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, I'll walk you to your tent."

Lucina followed her father happily; spending time with him was enough to make her forget everything else. But later that night, as she lay on her cot, her thoughts turned once again to Inigo and Gerome.

What were they doing? She thought. I didn't really hear much… He- it was probably nothing. I probably misheard stuff.

It gave her a strange feeling to think of them being together. Lately, she had been thinking about Inigo a lot, and she knew that she was a little attracted to him. But it wasn't anything serious, she wasn't in love, or anything like that.

But she still had a strange feeling of betrayal, and a strong desire to bash something on Inigo's head.

Telling herself that she was being ridiculous, she drifted off to sleep.

A few days later, she couldn't find Inigo. Everyone was in the camp, except for him.

No, not entirely true. Gerome was missing as well.

Lucina wandered around, feeling disconsolate. She spotted Severa, and headed towards her.

"Severa," she said. "Have you seen Inigo?"

"Yeah," Severa answered, grinning. "He was with Gerome. It was rather an interesting sight."

Lucina frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He was carrying Gerome," Severa said. "Inigo was. Over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. I'm fairly sure they were headed towards town.

Lucina's jaw dropped. "W-you didn't ask them what they were doing?" She said.

Severa snorted. "Who cares what crazy antics they get to?" she said. "As long as they're not, like, burning the camp down or something, it's not really my business." She shook her head. "I have to admit, though, it looked kinda cute. Like one of those evil warlocks carrying off princesses. Except with no princess, of course."

Lucina nodded absently. "I'm going to train," she said, walking away. She felt confused again, a hollow painful feeling in her chest radiating throughout her body.. Just yesterday, Inigo had spoken to her. He'd been nice, and she'd really thought…

She rubbed her head. Forget it, she thought. It was probably nothing. Inigo… joked around. Wasn't he interested in women? He was always hitting on them. And besides, she argued with herself, even IF they're together, what do I care? Sure he's cute, and nice, and sweet, but I probably really don't like him. He's too unserious. This is just a phase.

But the hollow feeling wouldn't go away. The more she tried to convince herself it was nothing, the stronger it became.

The training ground was empty. Lucina trained till she was utterly exhausted, till all she could do was crawl back to her tent and collapse onto her cot, drowning her apprehensions in her sleep.

"I'm telling you, I saw him dancing!" Yarne exclaimed to Brady. Lucina stopped involuntarily. She dropped to one knee, pretending to be doing something to her shoe.

"Yeah, well, we all know Inigo dances," Brady grunted. "It's the worst kept secret in this entire army."

"Yeah, but Gerome was watching him," Yarne said. "Him and Minerva. Inigo never lets us watch."

There was a pause. Lucina pulled at her gauntlets.

"Well, whatever they're doin' is their problem," Brady finally replied.

"Yeah," Yarne said. "It just… looked so odd!"

As the two men moved away, Lucina stood up slowly. That did it. Something was definitely going on between them.

But Inigo's been different towards me, a small voice in her head whispered. It was true. Ever since the flowers, he had seemed to be… attracted to her.

But he'd never voluntarily let her watch him dance. It had just been talks, and smiles, something Inigo did for everyone.

She felt angry, stupid. But it's all my fault, she thought. I was over thinking things. This is a sign, Lucina, a clear sign that my true goal is to help Ylisse, and my parents! All others things come after!

But you love him, the voice said. Love doesn't go away that easy.

"No I don't," she muttered. "I never did. It was just a stupid feeling."

She trained long and hard that night.

It wasn't her fault. She had wanted to let them be together. After all, romantic love was a very, very low concern on her list, and besides, she wasn't even in love with him!

But the pain wouldn't go away. Her heart couldn't be fooled.

Every time she saw Inigo, her chest would suddenly seize up. Every time he smiled at her, talked to her, every time he helped her out in battle, she felt as if someone had lit up a fire in her heart. She hated herself for this, hated the fact that she was 'falling for' Inigo like some silly school girl. Her country was at war, Grima was on the verge of taking over, and yet all her spare thoughts were of him, as if he mattered more than any of these things!

"I don't love him," she told herself, swinging her sword as she trained even further. "I don't!"  
But, as she saw him get closer to Gerome, she had to admit that maybe, maybe, she did.

She started trying to avoid him. Gerome as well, because whenever Gerome was around, Inigo showed up sooner or later.

Yet, it seemed as if they had decided to haunt her. He was haunting her. On the battlefield, around the campfire at night, he was there. She kept herself busy; organizing the supplies, attending the war-meeting, training, doing everything she could to stop herself from dwelling on the subject of Inigo, trying to make herself forget the fact that he existed. It was like one of those silly tales, so silly that she sometimes laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, but the pain always came back, and sometimes tears. The tears angered her, and she would bury her face in her pillow and force herself to sleep.

Late one night Lucina lay in bed, willing herself to go to go to sleep, when a discordant yelling started up outside. She sprang up immediately, and quickly pulling on armor and sword, she ran out, fully expecting an attack.

What she saw surprised her.

It was coming from Gerome's tent. Or, to be more specific, it was coming from the gaggle of females standing in front of Gerome's tent. They appeared to be singing.

There was a sizable circle of Shepherds standing around when Lucina arrived. Some were staring in shock, most were giggling. A few were trying to get the girls to leave, and were being ignored.

"What's going on?" Lucina whispered to Severa, who was one of the bystanders.

"It looks like our resident loner has attracted some fangirls," Severa said, smirking. "They're serenading him."

"He's inside the tent?"

"Yup." Severa tilted her head to one side. "I wonder how long before he sets Minerva on them."

Lucina shook her head and looked around. Minerva was missing, and she assumed that the wyvern was out of her nightly flight. Presumably she wouldn't be pleased once she got back and saw how Gerome was being treated.

Then she saw Inigo. He was standing at the back of the crowd, looking angry and upset. Even as she watched, he turned and strode away towards his tent.

The next morning, Lucina woke up feeling tired. Despite the Shepherd's best efforts, Gerome's admirers had sung well until dawn. Between them, and her unwelcome thoughts about Inigo, she hadn't been able to sleep.

She wasn't the only one who'd been kept awake all night. Gerome himself looked tired, and he'd received a stern talking to from Chrom, on behalf of all the shepherds.

Inigo had merely looked upset. At breakfast in the mess tent, he'd pretended to be aloof and high handed with Gerome, but the wyvern rider had merely ignored him, and left the tent, whereupon Inigo had followed him. Surreptitiously, Lucina followed them, so see them arguing.

None of my business, she had told herself, quickly turning away.

She had decided to let it go, to stop herself from making a fool of herself.

Making her way to the stream they were using as a communal washing place, she chose a spot further from where everyone usually washed up. It was deserted at the moment, everyone being at breakfast, but even if someone came by, she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Slowly, she sank to her knees, looking at her reflection in the water. She looked terrible. She splashed some water onto her face, when she heard the sound of someone. She turned to see Inigo walking up to the stream. His face red, and she could tell that he'd been crying.

"Inigo?" She called out in shock.

Inigo stopped, looked at her. His eyes were red too, and he quickly wiped at them.

"Oh hey, Lucina," he said. "Um… what's up?"

"...were you crying?" she asked.

"What? Oh, no, no, of course not," Inigo said, rubbing his face self consciously. "Why would I be crying?"

"Because of Gerome?" Lucina said. "I-I saw you two in the mess hall." None of your business! A voice in her head screamed. She ignored it.

Inigo hesitated for a moment, then gave a weak laugh. "Yeah, no, that was nothing," he said quickly, coming towards her. "I wasn't crying… er, does it look like I was crying?"

"Yes, it does," Lucina said firmly.

Inigo scowled. "Well… its nothing," he said, defiantly. "I'm fine. I'm not mad at Gerome or anything. See?" He gave her a small smile, so obviously fake that even he had to know that it wasn't any good. Whatever had happened between them had hurt Inigo deeply. And it broke her heart to see him like this.

"Inigo," she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to pretend. I know what was going on. I know you're upset about the girls around Gerome's tent last night.

Inigo's eyes widened. "Er- you know about that?"

"Yes," Lucina said. "But you should understand; it wasn't his fault."

"Of course it was his fault!" Inigo exclaimed. "I mean, he just walked up in the middle of them, all broody and silent, and they fell over him."

"He can't help it," Lucina insisted. "He's a good looking guy, you know that."

Inigo gave her a baleful look. "Yeah, I know," he muttered, crossing his arms. "That's all the village girls wanted to talk about. 'Oh, Gerome, you're so handsome, so dark, so dangerous, oh love me!' And he wasn't even trying! I mean- he's not even trying, and yet all the girls fall for him, and never me! What do nice guys like me get, huh? None of them even noticed me!" He threw up his arms angrily.

"Inigo, that is not true! I notice you! I love you!" Lucina blurted out.

There was a pause. Lucina bit her lip and closed her eyes, well aware that she was quickly turning red.

"W-what did you say?" Inigo asked slowly.

"I like you," she repeated a little defensively.

"No... you said... love," Inigo said. "I mean, what kind, like- I… did you really say that?"

Lucina sighed. She could take it back, pretend she had meant something else entirely… or she could tell him.

"Yes," she said. "I love you. Even though I know that your affections lie el-"

"I love you too," Inigo said.

"-sewhere, that you love- what?" Lucina stopped short and stared at him. He reddened and looked away, scratching the back of his head. "I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled.

Lucina suddenly felt very hot and cold at the same time. She shook her head. "What are you talking about?!" she said, confused. "You love Gerome!"

"What?" Inigo looked startled. "Why would I love Gerome?"

"Then why were you mad at him?"

"Because he stole all the women!" Inigo exclaimed. "I took him with me four times, to be my wingman, and four times, he completely outshone me!"

"But you danced for him!" Lucina said, bewildered. "And that day... in the harvest festival, you were... close."

"What, I- you know about that too?!" he exclaimed, looking mortified. "How, what-"

"Yes, but that's not important," Lucina said. "What's important is, why were you dancing for him?"

I danced for him because Minerva likes my dancing- and she would eat me if I didn't!" Inigo said quickly. "And what did we do at the harvest festival? I don't-" he shook his head. "Whatever I did, nothing, there is nothing between us!" He took hold of both her hands. "Lucina… I- you probably won't believe this, but I have been in love with you since I was a child," he said, desire clear in his voice. "Seriously. I… I just never had the courage to tell you."

Lucina stared at him tearfully… then frowned as something he'd said earlier filtered through her head. "If you truly love me," she said slowly, "Why were you mad for the village girls not paying attention to you?" Glaring at him, she pulled her hands away. "If you loved me, you should have- not gone after every other girl in Ylisse!"

"No, no, no!" Inigo said, quickly grabbing her hands again. "See, that was…" he trailed off, looking at her despairingly. She glared back questioningly. He sighed, dropped her hands, and covered his face with his own. "It was my mother," he said in a small voice. "See, when we were little… I couldn't even talk to you properly. I always wanted to be… heroic and suave and, you know, be your knight in shining armor. But I always goofed up. I was too shy, I was terrified, of talking to people… of talking to you. So I asked my mother what I should do. And she told me that I should try to talk to other girls, that would help me be more comfortable around them." He dropped his hands to his sides and shrugged. "I tried it out… and it worked. But not with you. I-I still couldn't tell you how I felt." He gave a small laugh. "So I told myself that I would talking to every other girl that I came across, and the day that I managed to get all of them, would be the day that I would finally… be worthy of you."

"But that's stupid," Lucina said. "You really thought that? That by being a massive flirt, you could somehow win me over?"

"I don't know what I was thinking!" Inigo exclaimed. "It was stupid, I know that now. But… I was really young. And it seemed like a grand idea. But then, our parents died, and everything went to hell, and… it just became a habit. A means of coping. I mean, the chances of both of us surviving seemed so slim, and I thought, even if we win one day, even if we defeat Grima, I still wouldn't be worthy of you." He laughed again, a small bitter laugh, and threw his hands up. "So I thought, what does it matter?"

Lucina looked at the ground, trying to make sense of what he'd told her. "But I still don't get it," she said finally. "Why wouldn't you be worthy of me?"

Inigo stared at her, then smiled sadly. "Lucina… you're of the blood of the Exalt, the champion of Naga… and I'm the son of a thief, and a dancer. How would that even work?"

Lucina looked at him for a moment. Then she swiftly stepped forward and punched him in the arm. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" She seethed. "You- you are a warrior, a brave and honorable warrior, equal to the noblest of knights anywhere in the world! And your parents too! They-they help my father, help the Shepherds fight the darkness, you really think they're inferior to us in any way?! You really thought that I wouldn't consider you as my-my husband because of your blood, after all you and your family have done for us? You really think I'm that shallow?!" She paused, panting in anger, then shook her head. "Inigo," she continued in a softer voice, "I love you… but if you think that, you really are an idiot."

Inigo blinked. Then he lowered his head. "Wow. Um… I've always been an idiot," he said. "The way this conversation is going should tell you that. I'm sorry, I-I should just go." He gave her a defected sort of wave, then turned to leave.

Lucina watched him, angry and frustrated. "Wait!" she said suddenly, grabbing his arm. "Inigo, just-" shaking her head, she pulled him into a kiss. It was clumsy and badly aimed, but the moment his lips touched hers, it felt as if a bolt of lightning was going through her body. Inigo stumbled against her, his arms automatically encircling her smaller form. For a moment, they kissed each other, then broke apart, blushing hard.

"Well, that's it," Lucina said, flustered.

"So… I'm guessing you're not mad at me?" Inigo asked, slowly, a grin slowly dawning on his face.

"N-not that much," Lucina said. She looked at him, and smiled. "I guess we could… make this work. No more girls though," She added fiercely.

Inigo laughed. "No, no girls," he said, drawing her close again. "Not for as long as I have you with me."


	5. Chapter 5

The hot springs were just that- hot, steamy, and damp. Inigo wouldn't have minded this so much, if it hadn't been for his strange outerwear.

It hadn't been his idea. The only reason he'd put it on was because the Merchant Lady had said so, and before he could take it off again, she'd shoved him out, telling him about how handsome he looked, and how everyone would love him in this.

Which was why he was stuck wandering around the place wearing nothing but a yukata.

Serves me right, for listening to her, he thought grumpily, pulling the garment closer to himself, wishing it was more durable. The yukata was too light, and too loose for him to be comfortable in.

If the others see me I'll definitely die of embarrassment, he thought, cursing as his foot slipped on the wet path yet again. After nearly falling into the pools for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Inigo decided to go back and change.

It was then that he realized that he was completely lost. The springs were not only wet, they were huge, and the steam made everything look the same. Inigo looked around, trying to find a discernable landmark. What he did find, was a Risen, lounging in a pool at his feet.

Inigo jumped back in horror, hands scrabbling at his waist to draw his sword.

Which was when he found out that he'd forgotten his sword in the dressing-room.

Damn it! He mentally cursed at himself, the merchant lady, and the Risen. Fortunately, the creature hadn't noticed him. Infact, now that he looked closely, it seemed quite happy to just be lounging in the bath.

Slowly, Inigo backed away, then walked off in the opposite direction. He was starting to feel really worried now. Not only did he have to avoid his companions, he had to avoid the Risen as well!

However, as Inigo wandered around, his initial dislike of the place started to dissipate. It looked like fun; even the monsters seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Good thing they aren't attacking, he thought. If they came at me, I'd have nothing to defend myself with!

Looking around, his eye fell on a couple of buckets. They were large and sturdy looking. Inigo grinned, picking them up. They were heavy. They would probably pack a punch. I could throw them at the Risen, he thought. Or swing them around like a club- thingy. They'd be quite good for an improvised weapon. I'd look a fool, but it would be quite fun.

Then, quite unexpectedly, someone spoke up behind him. "Inigo?"

Inigo yelped and jumped around, swinging the buckets out.

"Whoa!" Lucina jumped back, for it was she who had spoken. Inigo looked startled, then upset.

"Lucina! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he said reproachfully. "I could have hurt you! It-"

"I'm fine," Lucina said. "I saw you from a distance. What are you doing, swinging around buckets anyway?" Then she noticed that Inigo was looking at her in a slack jawed, glassy-eyed way. "Inigo?" she said, slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Er-er-er-" Inigo's mental faculties had temporarily gone out of function. All he could register was the fact that Lucina was wearing a yukata, just like him. But unlike him, she looked gorgeous. Like a bathing heavenly angel or something.

Lucina frowned. "Inigo?" he repeated, leaning forward and waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, dazedly. "It's just- you look… stunning."

His tone was so sincere that Lucina blushed. "Well, thanks," she said, smiling. "The merchant let me wear it, because I'm the Exalt's daughter. I'm glad you like it." She looked down at his own yukata, and belatedly, Inigo remembered that he was wearing one as well.

"Don't look at me, I look stupid," he said, reddening.

"No, you look quite nice!" Lucina said.

"No I don't!" Inigo said vehemently. "I look terrible! It's too flimsy and too strange for me."

"Yes, I'll admit, it's not good for battle," Lucina said, fingering her own dress.

"That its not," Inigo agreed. "Too loose."

"And no place to put your weaponry," Lucina said. Then she frowned. "Inigo, where's your sword?" she asked.

Inigo looked down at the buckets in his hands. "Yeah, I forgot it in the changing room," he admitted sheepishly.

Lucina's eyes widened in horror. "You what?" she exclaimed. "Inigo, that's dangerous! What would you have done if you'd come across Risen?"

"I was going to get it back," Inigo said quickly. "Besides, I have these; quite heavy, you know, great for incapacitation." He indicated the buckets, and grinned.

Lucina clearly did not take the joke well. She shook hr head, the horrified expression still on her face. "You cannot use those," she said, trying to pull the buckets away. "I'll take you to the dressing-rooms; and you can get your weaponry back."

"Oh, come on, Lucina, I can handle myself!" Inigo said, stepping back- and promptly fell into a hot spring.

"Inigo!" Lucina exclaimed.

Wet and disoriented, Inigo sat up in the pool. Luckily the pool was quite shallow, the water coming to his chest. He gasped for a bit, pushed his hair out of his eyes- and saw Lucina kneeling at the edge of the pool, laughing.

"You've certainly proved that you can take care of yourself," she said, smiling.

"Oh come on, that was an honest mistake!" Inigo exclaimed, looking around to see if anyone else had seen him fall. Then he noticed that they were in a deserted part of the springs.

"Hey, Lucina," he said, turning back to the princess. "Looks like we're all alone."

Lucina, who'd stopped laughing by now, looked around. "Yes," she said, straightening. "We need to get back to the fighting."

"Nah, the Risen aren't interested," Inigo said, standing up and pointing, where some distance away several Risen were still obliviously soaking in the pools. "We can take our time."

"To do what exactly?" Lucina said. Inigo grinned at her. "Can't you tell?" he drawled.

Lucina frowned. "We may take a bath, but I don' think that would be appropriate," she said.

"Why not? We're lovers, aren't we?" Inigo said, leaning against the side of the pool. "Two lovebirds, sneaking a chance for some romance amidst the whirlwind of war."

Lucina blushed. "Inigo, don't be silly," she said, drawing away. "We have to join the fight."

"Oh, come, sweet lady, the mood is perfect!" Inigo said dramatically, grabbing her hand. "Ignoring the Risen for a while- the hot-spring, the secluded atmosphere. It practically begs for romance!"

"I can't, and you can't; we have work to do," Lucina said seriously, standing up. "And also, I have to think of my- father!"

"Lucina, its just some fun, Chrom won't know-"

"No, Inigo, my father!" Lucina said, pointing behind him.

"What?" Inigo turned, to see someone coming out of the mist, sword drawn, like the Black Knights Owain always talked about.

But this wasn't a black knight.

This was Chrom.

"This place is so peaceful," Olivia said to Gaius, disposing of some Risen. "Even the Risen are relaxed. Who would-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Olivia and Gaius jumped as the scream cut across the place.

"What is going?" Olivia said, looking round- before spotting her son, running as if Grima himself was after him…

… followed by Chrom, who had his sword out, and was yelling. Lucina was following him, all three of them looking like they were running a bizarre marathon.

"Oh Gaius!" Olivia exclaimed, gripping her husband's arm. "What's happening?"

"Dunno," Gaius said. "And what's Inigo wearing?"

Inigo spotted his parents, and changed his direction towards them.

"Hey, son, what's going on?" Gaius called out as Inigo got closer.

"He's gone mad!" Inigo gasped, dodging behind his mother.

"COME HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU!" Chrom yelled. He came to a stop in front of Olivia and glared at her.

"L-Lord Chrom, why are you chasing my son?" Olivia said, freaking out a little.

"Yeah Blue, what gives?" Gaius said, casually stepping in between them. With his wide eyes and flared nostrils, Chrom looked a little fanatical.

"Chrom?" Robin said, showing up out of nowhere. "I heard you yelling." He looked around at them. "What's going on?"

Chrom glared at all of them. "THAT BASTARD TRIED TO DEFILE MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled, loud enough to make everyone flinch.

Lucina, who'd managed to catch up to her father, winced. "Father, please don't say that," she said, tugging on Chrom's arm. "It was nothing."

Chrom turned to her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS NOTHING?!" he raged. "I HEARD HIM!"

"I mean he was joking," Lucina said quickly. She'd never seen her father this angry! "Nothing was going to happen. Really!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Hold a bit here," Gaius said, sucking his lollipop intently, "what do you mean he was trying to defile her?"

Chrom turned to him. "I saw him, in a hot spring, trying to get Lucina to-to join him!" he said furiously.

"I wasn't!" Inigo exclaimed. All eyes turned to him, and he shrunk a bit. "I mean, I was joking, I wasn't trying to defile her-"

"Interesting sort of joke, son," Gaius said.

"Yes, Inigo, she's the princess! Y-you can't play jokes like that!" Olivia said tearfully.

"Exactly! How dare you!" Chrom lunged at Inigo again, who jumped backwards.

"Chrom, please, I'm sorry! I really am sorry! I was wrong!" Inigo cried out, dodging Chrom's blows.

"Hey, hey, hey Blue, stop it, you'll kill him!" Gaius said, grabbing Chrom by the arms. Lucina grabbed his other arm. "Father, please!" She said.

"Yes Lord Chrom, stop it, this is ridiculous!" Olivia cried out.

"Will you please all stop! The Risen are starting to notice us!" Robin yelled, frustrated.

Everyone stopped and stared at him. Robin never yelled.

Exasperated, Robin pointed at the springs, where the Risen were standing up.

"Oh shit," Gaius said.

"Can you people please go get them?" Robin demanded. "And deal with this later?"

Chrom nodded. "Right," he said, shooting Inigo one last glare. "Let's go, Lucina."

Lucina gave Inigo a small smile before following her father. Robin tactfully followed them, leaving the family behind.

"Well, we better go join the fight," Inigo said.

"Right. And afterwards we'll talk about this," Olivia said quietly.

Inigo gulped. As Gaius and Olivia walked off, he followed them, before he remembered something.

He still hadn't gotten his sword back.

Chrom paced his tent, fuming. Sumia stood to one side, looking exasperated. Near the entrance, stood Robin, looking clearly like he didn't want to be there.

"Uh, can I go?" Robin asked. "This is a family matter."

"No!" Chrom said. "You are my advisor. What do I do to Inigo?!"

"Chrom, aren't you overreacting?" Sumia asked, folding her arms. "From what I understand, he was flirting."

"Exactly! With my daughter! How dare he!"

"Um, Chrom, she's a grown-up," Sumia said. "I think she can handle a man hitting on her."

"But I am her father!" Chrom exclaimed, banging on the table they normally used for strategizing. "I mean, shouldn't I do something? Like killing him?"

"No, that would be too much, and besides, Gaius and Olivia will hate you," Sumia said quickly.

"So what should I do?" Chrom said. Frowning, he turned to Robin. "What do you think Robin?"

"Uh, what?" Robin blinked at them, his attention having wandered.

"Inigo. What to do with him?" Chrom said impatiently. "Don't you think killing him is appropriate?"

"No it isn't'! Robin, tell him he's being an idiot," Sumia said.

"Don't tell me that! Tell me what I should do to Inigo!" Chrom said, shooting his wife an annoyed look.

"Well, you definitely shouldn't kill him," Robin said, quickly. "Um, maybe a stern lecture? Like 'touch my daughter and I'll break your neck', something like that."

"Robin, that's terrible!" Sumia said, horrified.

"That's actually good," Chrom said, tapping his chin. "What else?"

"Ugh!" Sumia marched over to Chrom and shook his by the shoulders. "Chrom, listen to yourself!" She said. "He just flirted with her, that is all! A tiny joke! Nothing happened, nothing would have! You really think Lucina is stupid enough to do something compromising?"

Chrom looked sheepish. "I guess not," he muttered. "But still, why did he have to pick her to hit on?"

"Father, mother, I can explain that." They all looked towards the entrance to see Lucina and Inigo. Inigo cringed just a bit under Chrom's glare, but then seemed to reassert himself.

"I wasn't just hitting on her," he said, stepping forward. "I mean, I was, and I realize that my actions were ill-timed, and foolish-"

"You got that right," Chrom said venomously.

"-but I…" Inigo cleared his throat, and tried again. "I love her," he finished.

There was a silence so complete you could hear a pin drop.

"And I love him too, so…" Lucina smiled nervously, trying to gauge her parent's reactions. They seemed frozen. She looked at Robin, who shrugged.

"Y-you… okay…" Sumia said, finally. "So you two are… involved…"

"Yes," Lucina said quickly. "But still we realize that the hot-springs thing was wrong-"

"So wrong, and we'll never do it again," said Inigo fervently.

"But you see the reason for that," Lucina said. She looked at both her parents anxiously.

"Uh… it's just a little unexpected…" Sumia said slowly.

"Are you truly upset about this?" Lucina asked. "I never intended to upset you! I really didn't! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah," said Inigo, rubbing the back of his head. "We never intended for anyone to find out- uh, this way."

"Then how exactly did you intend for us to find out?" Chrom demanded.

"Uh, preferably by letter?" Inigo said, grinning weakly.

Robin facepalmed. Chrom glared at Inigo.

"I'm kidding, again," Inigo said quickly, taking a few steps back. "Clearly I'm wrong, in every single way, and stupid. But really, sir, with all due respect, I would never ever ever touch Lucina disrespectfully again, or compromise her honor, or anything like that. At all."

There was another pause. Then, finally, Chrom sighed. "I'm too young for this," he said finally, sitting down on the table.

Lucina bit her lip. "I understand," she said. "I'm sorry, I never should have-"

"Oh, come on, I didn't mean it that way," said, Chrom. "I just- yeah, this is weird, but, still-"

"I have no right to impose this trouble on you!" Lucina said. "You're still young, and-"

"Lucina, you're still our daughter!" Chrom said. "No matter which timeline you're from, you're still out daughter! It's this idiot who I have problem with!" He glared at Inigo, who flinched. "I mean, look there, if you hurt my daughter-"

"AHEM! Everyone turned to Robin, who was looked irritated now. The tactician rubbed his head and said: "May I make a suggestion? Let it go."

"What?" Chrom said, confused.

"Let. It. Go," Robin said, empathetically. "Chrom, Sumia was right, you blew this way out of proportion."

"What?" said Chrom, looking outraged. "But five seconds ago-"

"Yes, yes, forget what I said five seconds ago," Robin said dismissively. "But the point is, this is getting way out of hand!"

"Exactly!" said Sumia. "Chrom she's our daughter, and she loves him, you're supposed to be supportive. Not go scaring him half to death!"

"Or go about making a spectacle of yourself," said Robin sternly.

"Look, I know I'm being stupid!" Chrom said, throwing up his hands defensively. "It's just… Luci," he said softly, taking up Lucina's hands, "I'm not angry, or upset. I am… your father. And you're my daughter. Even if I get a million years old, and you bring this up, I am still going to react the way I did. Because," he looked at Inigo. "She's my daughter, and if you hurt her I will rip your intestine out."

"What he means is that we're perfectly fine with you two being together. And that we love you," Sumia said quickly, grabbing Chrom's arm and giving him a warning look.

Lucina beamed. Eyes shining, she hugged both her parents. "Thank you!" she said excitedly. "You two are absolutely wonderful!"

"Yeah… you're not still mad at me, right?" Inigo asked nervously.

"No," Chrom said.

Inigo smiled. "Well, that's good!" he said. "I really promise, I'll treat Lucina like a princess! You won't regret it at all!" Almost automatically, he moved forward, as if to hug them, then stepped back at the last second, deciding not to try Chrom too much.

"Now that that's settled, go back to your tents, you need to rest," Sumia said, smiling. "Separately, of course."

Gently shooing them out of the tent, she turned to Chrom.

"Well, that was sweet," she said. "A little unexpected, but sweet."

"Yeah, I guess," Chrom admitted. "I'm sorry for my outburst." He shook his head. "She's a lovely child, and she really deserves some happiness."

"Hmm," mused Robin. "Think, in a few years, they'll have little kids of their own around." He looked up, to see Chrom and Sumia looking dumbstruck. "What, you don't think that's gonna happen?" He grinned with glee. "You're gonna be grandparents!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucina stood on a small hill some distance from the castle, watching the fireworks light up the sky. All over the country, the people were celebrating the death of Grima, and the victory of their Exalt Chrom and the bravery of the Shepherds, laughing and dancing and drinking to the health of the brave people who had put the demon king to rest.

The castle looked like something out of a fairy tale, illuminated by the light of the fireworks. Somewhere inside, her parents too were celebrating, and her future self was happily asleep, unaware of all that had happened.

Yours will be a happy future. Repeating those words in her mind, Lucina smiled sadly. She'd left without telling anyone, not even her parents. The other children had already gone, and she knew that if she saw her parents again, her resolve would be shattered. It was best this way, no matter how much it hurt.

There was the soft crunching of grass as Inigo came to stand beside her. Without looking at him, she grasped his hand tightly. For a while they stood quietly in the darkening twilight darkened, the only sound the rustling of the wind and the distant sounds of music.

"It's done," she finally said, nodding. "We did it. We killed Grima, we saved Ylisse."

Inigo looked at her. "So why are you crying?"

Lucina shook her head. "I'm being stupid," she said, wiping away the tears impatiently.

"They're still there," Inigo said gently. "You can still go see them."

Lucina looked at him, gave him a sad smile. "No," she said softly. "We can't. Me, Cynthia, Owain. We can't go back. We have the Mark of Naga. If we go back… people will talk. But …that's okay. Because they're happy, they're safe, that's all that matters. I was... not their real daughter anyway. There real daughter is there, with them." She pointed towards the distant castle, and shrugged. "I'm just happy I got to spend as much time with them as I did. I mean, the moment we came here we knew there were only two futures for us: kill Grima, or die trying."

Inigo took her hand. "That is not exactly true," he said. "The goal wasn't just to kill Grima. It was to change the future, make a new one. We changed the future; now we can make a new one, a happy one." Gently he released her hand and got down on one knee. "You once asked me to be the sword on your side," he said, pulling out the ring, "I intend to keep that promise."

Lucina stared at him. Slowly she went down on her knees, grabbing both of his hands in hers.

"I-I… Inigo-"

"You're not going to be alone," Inigo told her, brushing strands of hair softly. "I'll be here for you. Always."

She looked up at him, eyes shining, her face lighting up with a smile, a real smile, the one he loved and longed to see.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling him into a kiss. When they broke off, he grinned at her, saying: "So I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Lucina nodded, and Inigo slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at it, turning it round and round her finger.

"A new future…" she mused.

"A new life," Inigo said, gently fingering a strand of her hair. "We could travel the world, settle down somewhere, have kids." He winked mischievously at her. Laughing and blushing, she punched him on the arm, before pulling him into another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The training area was, surprisingly, empty. Lucina sat down on a tree stump, resting Falchion beside her, and sighed. She'd been hoping to find someone to spar with, but this late at night, everyone was either busy or already in bed. So she'd been training by herself for the past half-hour, practicing swings and hits in the air, which was boring.

Maybe I should just go to bed, she thought idly, when she saw Inigo slipping into the encampment. He looked around furtively, caught her eye, and flinched, letting out a half strangled yelp.

She stared at him, surprised. He made his way over to her, grinning nervously. "Hey," he said.

"Hello," Lucina said. She glanced down at his hand, which was clutching a shimmery red cloth, and frowned. He quickly stuffed it into a pocket and gave her another sheepish grin. She looked back at him, frowning.

"What were you doing?" she asked. "Were you out of camp?"

Inigo shrugged guiltily. "I was… out… uh, in town," he said, slowly.

"In town? Why?" Lucina asked, surprised. Then she remembered what Inigo was famous for.

"Oh come on, Lucina!" Inigo exclaimed defensively, as Lucina gave him a disappointed look. "I was just… looking around the place! I mean, we made it, didn't we? To the past!" He gestured around at the camp. "I just wanted to see what it looked like without monsters."

"Inigo," Lucina said gently, "I understand your wish, but Grima isn't dead yet. This was only the first step. We still have a long way to go to defeat Grima-"

"Yeah, I know, I know," Inigo said quickly, holding up his hands. "I'm just happy to have made it, that's all. And- and it won't happen again- much." He smiled charmingly at her, then stopped when he saw the expression on her face. "So, anyway, what are you doing?" he said, quickly changing the subject.

Lucina looked at him, exasperated, then shook her head. Yelling at him was probably not going to get her anywhere. "Training," she said, gesturing at Falchion resting at her side.

"By yourself?" Inigo asked, surprised.

"And I can't find a partner to spar with me," Lucina explained. "Everyone else's busy."

"Hmm," Inigo said thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers, eyes lighting up. "Hey, you want to spar with me?"

"Spar? With you?" Lucina said incredulously.

"Yes," Inigo said. "I'm here, I'm awake, I'm ready to go."

Lucina looked at him. She didn't know much about his swordsmanship- in the past few years, she and Inigo had hardly been close- and from what she knew of him, he was more interested in women than war.

But still, I'm doing him a disservice, she thought. He's here, isn't he? He's still fighting. And it never hurts to practice with other swordsmen.

"Alright," she said, standing up and picking up Falchion. Inigo smiled and nodded, pulling out his own sword. They walked over to a clear patch of ground, facing each other. Lucina fell into battle stance, alert and ready.

"Ready?" Inigo asked. Lucina nodded, then lunged.

Inigo jumped back, parrying with a thrust of his own. For several minutes they fought, dodging attacks and trying to land hits of their own.

Much to Lucina's surprise, Inigo was an excellent swordsman. His attacks were hard and strong, his movements quick. He was also bigger than her, a fact to his advantage.

He's good, Lucina thought, as she blocked a hit hard enough to send a jolt down her arm. Inigo, sensing weakness, pushed back, leaning close. His expression was entirely different from the one he normally wore; he looked focused, determined.

Knowing that she couldn't push back against him, Lucina pulled back suddenly, twisting off to one side. Inigo stumbled, his foot slipping on a wet patch of grass. With a cry of pain he went down on one knee, dropping his sword to avoid falling flat on his face.

"Dead," Lucina said quickly, pressing her sword against his neck.

Inigo looked up, anger flashing momentarily on his face. "Damn it," he hissed.

Lucina blinked. "It's alright," she said, extending her hand to him. "It's only a practice session. Besides, you slipped."

Inigo looked down, sighed. "I know, but it's still a fatal mistake. One I can't afford in battle!" He looked back up at her and smiled, his eyes lightening up again. "Sorry about that. I guess I need to train more." He stood up, dusting off his pants.

"Stop being so hard on yourself," Lucina said. "It was an honest accident, not even a mistake on your part."

Inigo laughed. "Five minutes ago you were all over me for not being serious enough about fighting," he said, "and now you're trying to undermine my mistakes."

"Yes, but that was before I actually saw you fight," Lucina pointed out. "You're quite a good fighter. Far better than what I expected."

"Um… thanks?" Inigo said, uncertainly.

Lucina nodded. "In fact, I don't have a battle partner yet," she said. "If we train together some more, I think we would be able to do quite well together."  
Inigo gazed at her, then smiled. "Sure, why not?" he said, shrugging.

Lucina smiled and nodded. "Excellent," she said.

Inigo picked up his sword and grinned at her, saying: "So, another round? I'm gonna win this time."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

Lucina shook her head, glaring angrily at Inigo. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Come on! Everybody does it!" he said, coaxingly.

"Yes, but I feel stupid doing it!" Lucina said emphatically. "And I'm sure I look stupid doing it too!"

"Well, everybody looks stupid doing it the first time," Inigo said, patting her shoulder encouragingly. "It took me several times to get it right."

"But, I don't want to…" Lucina said miserably. "I always do it wrong!" Sighing, she sank down on a chair, holding her head in her hands.

Inigo stood over her, arms folded patiently.

Finally she looked up at him. "Do I have to?"

Inigo knelt down next to her. Gently, he took her hand in his, and said:

"Lucina, you're a princess. You need to learn how to dance."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucina felt awful. She'd caught a cold the day before, and was confined to her room. There was a state banquet going on downstairs which her family was obligated to attend, and so she'd been left alone all evening. Lucina didn't particularly mind; she was too tired to talk. All she wanted to do was sleep.

However, she couldn't sleep, for the simple reason that her nose was completely blocked.

For the past hour, she'd been tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. Unfortunately, when she lay down, she couldn't breathe at all. Trying to breathe from her mouth irritated her throat and made her cough. Trying to blow her nose gave her a headache, and the different concoctions she'd been given were proving useless. The only thing offering some measure of relief was to sit up straight, but since she could hardly sleep that way, she was forced to lie awake.

Lucina whimpered, tossing her head restlessly. She couldn't disturb her parents, and she didn't feel up to going around trying to find a healer. She was banging her head against her pillow when the door creaked open.

Lucina sat up eagerly to see who it was. Her face fell when she saw Inigo peering in.

"Whad're you doing here?" she asked.

Inigo entered, pushing the door open all the way in. "I heard you were sick," he said. "I wanted to come see you." He rubbed his chin. "But I was told you were asleep."

Lucina coughed, shaking her head. "I can'd sleeb," she said thickly.

"Blocked nose? Yeah, that happens to me too," Inigo said, nodding sympathetically. "I usually try-"

Lucina cut him off, by sneezing thrice in rapid succession. Inigo winced and handed her a handkerchief. She blew her nose loudly, then broke into a coughing fit.

"Whoa, you're really badly off, aren't you?" Inigo said, after it was over. "Can I do something for you? Get you some milk? Some medicine? I tell you-"

"No, no, id's alrighd," Lucina said, covering her face with her hands. A part of her was panicking over how sick she was, but the other part couldn't get over the fact that Inigo was watching her coughing and sneezing and generally be disgusting. She fell back onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her face and praying that her cold would just go away. Her nose only got worse, and she whimpered.

"It's really bad, huh?" Inigo asked, concernedly. "Anything I can do?"

"I can'd breadhe, Inigo," Lucina said, miserably. "You can'd do anything about dad."

"Breath through your mouth," Inigo urged. "The more you panic, the worse you'll feel. Believe me, when I was little, every time I got a cold my nose got so stuffy I could barely talk. Just try to relax and take slow breaths."

"Isd't working," Lucina said, scowling.

"It will. Lot's of people are mouth-breathers," Inigo said.

"I can'd," Lucina said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Hey! Don't cry!" Inigo said quickly, alarmed. "What you need is a distraction." He thought for a moment, then clapped his hands. "Hey! How about I tell you a story?" he said. "That's what my mom used to do. She used to sing to me when I was sick. Got my mind off of it."

Lucina shrugged. Her mother had used to do that too, back when she and Cynthia had been little. She guessed it couldn't hurt.

"Well, let's see," Inigo said thoughtfully, pulling up a chair. "Hmm. Well, once upon a time, there was a young man…"

Lucina watched him ramble on. At first, her mind kept focusing on her nose, but eventually, she found herself listening to his tale. It was a silly little story, about a wandering minstrel who came across a lovely young girl disemboweling a bear. Soon, her eyes fluttered shut. Inigo, who'd come to a very exciting part about the girl's guardian finding them and trying to roast the minstrel, stopped and gazed at her. Her mouth was slightly open, her nose red, but her breathing was even and it was clear that she'd fallen asleep. Inigo smiled and patted her cheek.

"Good night, Lucina," he whispered, slipping out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The clearing was quiet; the only sound the twittering of the birds and the rustle of the wind in the trees. Lucina sat by the edge of the lake, her boots off, her legs dangling in the water. She leaned back on her elbows, eyes closed, when she felt a shadow fall on her face.

"Hey," came Inigo's voice. Lucina opened her eyes to see Inigo looking down at her. He smiled and gave her a little wave.

"Oh! Hello," she said, sitting up straight and turning to look at him.

Inigo sat down next to her. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked. "Its good to see you're finally learning to take a break."

Lucina laughed embarrassedly. "Ah, yes, well, I couldn't help it," she said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I came across this lake and water looked so lovely, I couldn't help myself." She drew her legs out of the water, and Inigo saw that her pants ended at her knees, leaving her calves bare. She rubbed them, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Inigo asked.

"Uh, nothing," Lucina said. "My legs hurt a little. The countryside's pretty rough, and, uh, we've been walking a little too long." She looked at him, and tilted her head to one side. "You alright?" she asked.

Inigo realized with a start that he was staring at her legs. He averted his gaze, blushing. "Nothing! Um, yeah, I'm a little tired as well," he said, quickly. "Do you want me to rub your feet?"

"What?" Lucina looked surprised. "You want to what?"

"Well, you know, massage your feet. Make the soreness go way," Inigo explained. "My father used to do it to my mother, when she was tired from dancing."

"Oh, a massage." Lucina said, looking hesitant. "That… I suppose it would be nice. You wouldn't be offended?"

"With what?"

"Touching my feet?" Lucina said. "I mean, that's not something people usually do."

"Oh, no, no, your feet are fine," Inigo said, not telling her that not only did he not mind touching her feet, he actually wanted to do it. Not to mention her legs…

Focus Inigo, he mentally chided himself. Gingerly, Lucina extended her foot towards him. As he started massaging it, she gave a small laugh

"It tickles," she said, in response to his inquiring look.

"Heh, really?" Playfully, Inigo tickled her sole. Lucina jumped, letting out a little yelp. "Inigo! Stop that!" she said, giggling involuntarily.

"What?" Inigo laughed. "I'm not doing anything."

"Inigo, don't tickle me!" Lucina exclaimed. "I'm- haha- really ticklish, I mean it, stop it!" This last was almost a genuine shriek.

"Okay okay, fine," Inigo said quickly, as Lucina made to pull away. "No, tickling, okay?" To prove his point, he started massaging the top of her foot; Lucina calmed down a little.

"That's better," she said, smiling and glaring at him at the same time. Inigo made a face and continued rubbing her foot in slow, concentric circles. Lucina leaned back a little, closing her eyes again. Silence fell between them again, but a calm, comfortable one.

Her feet are beautiful, Inigo thought, small, soft… how does she manage to keep them so soft?

Involuntarily, his eyes traveled up her leg. Divested of the thick leather boot normally covering it, her legs were slim, shapely. The rest of her body was covered; Inigo found himself wondering what she would look like.

Shut up, he thought, shocked at himself. Even in the privacy of his own head, if felt wrong to him to think of Lucina that way. Yet he couldn't stop staring at her. Her skin was pale, slightly flushed, her lips pink and inviting. What would it feel like to hold her, touch her lips? Run his fingers through that thick, blue hair?

Inigo's breath hitched in his throat. He was aware that, in the last five seconds, the situation had gone from very innocent to very, very dangerous. He needed to get away, clear his head.

Instead he leaned closer, his hands traveling up her leg.

With a start, Lucina opened her eyes. For a moment they stared at each other, only a foot of space separating their faces. Lucina's eyes widened. Quickly, she sprang to her feet.

"Um, I'm fine now, thanks," she stammered, her face red. "I mean, my feet are fine."

Inigo stared at the place where she had been, not sure whether to feel grateful or angry. A moment longer and he would have…

"Good, good," he croaked, frozen in place.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucina said, pulling on her boots. He looked at her, their eyes meeting, and both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"I-I have to go," Lucina said, quickly. Nodding, she swiftly walked away in the direction of the camp. Inigo watched her go.

Damn it, he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Inigo peered from behind the castle gate, watching the four children playing. Lucina and Gerome were sparring with sticks, while Cynthia and little Morgan cheered enthusiastically.

"Yaaah!" Lucina cried out, "I got you, I got you!"

"No you didn't!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Gerome dodged it!"

"Cynthia!" Lucina said, making a face at her sister, "you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Yaaay! Brother wins! Brother wins!" Morgan yelled.

'Its not fair,' Inigo thought enviously, 'Gerome gets to play with Lucina all the time! Why can't I just go and talk to her?' But his ten-year-old heart quaked at the thought of speaking to the crown princess. She was two years older than him, and very pretty and graceful in his eyes. He'd always been shy around girls, but around Princess Lucina he got positively tongue-tied, unable to be around her without hiding behind his mother.

'I should just go and join them,' he thought, 'I can't just hide here, I-'

"Hey, you! Move!"

Inigo turned to see a large cart loaded with supplies bearing towards him. With a yelp he jumped backwards, falling onto the muddy ground. He raised his hands to cover his eyes as the cart rolled past, spattering more mud all over him.

"Ouch!" he groaned. "Owww…"

"Boy, are you alright?" The driver had stopped the cart and was running towards him. He pulled Inigo to his feet, just as the other children ran over, their game forgotten in the commotion.

"Inigo!" Lucina exclaimed, running to his side, "Are you alright?"

Inigo cringed, well aware of the mud coating him. His mother had dressed him in his best clothes for his visit to the castle, and as he looked down on them, he felt tears coming into his eyes.

"W-Wait, princess, you know him?" The driver looked noticeably more worried, "I didn't mean it!"

"I-I'm fine," Inigo said, his voice high-pitched, "I-I just, I have to go!" Without any other warning, he scrambled up, pushing away Gerome and Lucina. Without looking at any other them, he ran off down the road leading from the castle. He could hear the others calling after him, but he ignored them all, too lost in his own embarrassment.

'Why?' he thought unhappily, 'why why why why? Why did that have to happen? Now Lucina will laugh at me, and I'll never look cool in front of her again!'

The boy ran off the road into the fields surrounding Ylisstol Castle, running farther and farther till he couldn't hear the others anymore. Eventually he stopped, amongst a field of bright flowers. His mother used to take him there every time they visited Ylisstol, and amongst bright wild-flowers Inigo loved to play and dance. Now, however, he sank down amidst the blooms feeling silly and a little bit ashamed.

'I made an idiot of myself again,' he thought unhappily, 'I need to learn! Mother's so graceful and lovely, but I'm so stupid and awkward! Why?' He scowled, looking down at his now dirty hands, when a shadow of a man fell across them. He looked up.

"Hello?" It was a tall, white-haired man, dressed in a blue-and-white mercenary clothing. He looked at the boy quizzically.

"You're… you're Inigo, right?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

Inigo stared at him suspiciously. "Um, who're you?" He asked, getting to his feet. "And how do you know my name?"

The man eyed him for a moment. "I'm a friend of your parents," he finally replied, "and my name is, uh… Lazward."

The name didn't mean anything to Inigo, but it sounded cool. In fact, Inigo couldn't help but notice that Lazward himself was pretty cool looking. He had a sword at his hip, and a small earring one ear, and his hairstyle was exactly Inigo himself had been (unsuccessfully) trying out. Nevertheless, the little boy was a little guarded as he said: "Um, I don't think I've ever met you."

"No you haven't," Lazward answered, smiling, "although I have met you."

"Really?"

"Yep," Lazward nodded, "I saw you… when you were a baby."

Inigo bit his lip. Lazward's voice was kind; in fact was something oddly familiar about him- in a strange way, he reminded him of his father. His hair was the same color, and his smile was the same warm one Henry always gave him. For some reason, he didn't feel so shy talking to him.

"You look a lot like my dad," he blurted out.

Lazward looked surprised for a moment; then he laughed.

"I suppose that's true," he mused, "I'm a way, I should resemble him." He gave a wistful sort of smile, as if remembering something. "Anyway," he said, with a little shake of his head, "I hope you're okay? You look like you were crying."

Inigo rubbed at his cheeks. "I'm fine," he said in his boldest voice. "It's nothing, I was playing, that's all."

"Is it?" Lazward asked, looking unconvinced. "If something's wrong, then it's not a bad thing to tell someone."

"It's not something I can tell people," Inigo said.

Lazward raised an eyebrow. "Still, its better than sitting out here by yourself," he said. "No matter how… awful your problem is, your parents will help you."  
"They can't," Inigo said, "and anyway, I can't go back to the castle."

Lazward was definitely looking worried now.

"I-Inigo, seriously, did something happen?" He asked, kneeling down so that he was eye-to-eye, "did you fight with them? You're not- running away, are you?"

'What? No!" Inigo stared at him, "It's not them! Its someone else!"

"Who? Did someone hurt you?!"

"Nooo!" Inigo exclaimed. Lazward was looking like he was going to cry. "It's a girl, okay?" He muttered, scuffing his toes on the ground. "I-I did something stupid in front of a girl." He shrugged, looking away as Lazward still continued to look confused.

"There's this girl," he said, still looking embarrassedly at the ground, "and I… whenever I try to talk to her, I get all stupid, and- and I can't talk to her." He looked up at Lazward beseechingly and continued: "It's just that she's so cool, and pretty, and I feel so stupid in front of her! I mean, I'm only ten and she's twelve, I can't do anything to impress her! And- and there's this friend of mine, he's also very cool; and his father is best friends with her father, and I feel like she likes him more than me!" He took a deep breath, feeling his face flushing again.

Lazward stared at him. "Ah-m, so… so that's what happened, is it?" He said. "Ge-Your other friend out-impressed you in front of your lady-friend?"

"Well, sort of," Inigo said, "I put on my best clothes and everything, and I thought 'today's the I'm really gonna impress Lucina', but when I got there she was already with Gerome- he's my cool friend- and then this cart nearly ran me over, and I fell onto my butt and Lucina saw it!" Disconsolately, he picked a flower, twisting its stem in his fingers.

"Oh my," Lazward said, covering his mouth with his hand. "That's awful."  
"I know," Inigo said, too busy mulling over his own misfortune to notice the mirth in Lazward's eyes.

"Indeed awful," Lazward repeated. "But… it may not be that bad, you know."

"What?" Inigo's eyes snapped up. "What do you mean it's not that bad? Its terrible!"

"I'm not denying that," Lazward said hastily, "its just- look, bad stuff happens, and we all make fools of ourselves sometimes. The more we grow up, the bigger… stupid things we do."

"What're you saying?" Inigo said, sounding unconvinced, "Once I grow up I'm gonna look even stupider in front of Lucina?" His eyes filled with tears again, and Lazward shook his head.

"No! No, you won't, that's the whole thing," he pointed out, patting the boy on the shoulder. "See, if girls are nice, and they're interested in you, they don't mind it if you make a fool of yourself, once in a while. They understand that no one is perfect, and appreciate other qualities, like kindness, and sweetness, and now helpful you are!"

"But I'm not cool," Inigo said miserably, "Gerome is cool. I mean, mother dresses me up in bright colors-" he flourished his sleeves, "while Gerome's mother lets him wear black and he even has a Wyvern! And I cry a lot, even when I try not to, while Gerome's all quiet and 'mysterious' or whatever, and I can't be like that!" Tears stung his eyes, and he wiped them away shamefacedly.

"Inigo," Lazward said firmly, "don't be stupid. You're kind, and you're strong, and you're brave. And even if you cry a lot, that's nothing to be ashamed of."  
"But I'm not cool," Inigo pointed out, "Gerome is cool."

"You're a different kind of cool," Lazward said, "Everyone's a different cool. And maybe Lucina likes your kind of cool instead of Gerome's."

"She spends a lot of time with him," Inigo said sulkily.

"Because he tries to talk to her more?" Lazward said, "Maybe she's shy. Maybe if you try talking to her, you'll find out how much she likes you."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Then there'll be someone else," Lazward said. He moved closer, patting Inigo on the head. "You're a great kid Inigo. Just don't get too hung up on finding someone. You're still quite young still."

"I-I know," Inigo said. He felt a little better now, but there was still something bothering. "Its just… I really like Lucina," he said, "but she's so pretty, and sweet. But I can't even get her to notice me."

"Well then, why not give her some flowers?" Lazward indicated the field around them. "You know what kind she likes?"

Inigo frowned. "Yeah, daisies," he said, "she's always like daises."

"Well, there are lots of daisies here," Lazward said, "pick some and give them to her. She'll appreciate them. "

"Just- like that?" Inigo asked, eyes widening. "What if she laughs at me?"

"She won't," Lazward said, "Lucina is a fine woman-ahem, girl, and she won't laugh at you."

Inigo chewed on his lip. Lawzrd stood up, starting to pick a few of the flowers. Inigo fell in with him and soon the small boy had a largish bouquet in his hands.

"So, I'll give them to her," he said, still sounding unsure. "I-I just hope she doesn't laugh at me."

"She will not laugh at you," Lazward said emphatically. He gave Inigo a little push in the direction of the castle."Now, go on," he urged.

Inigo gave him a worried look. "I don't look stupid, do I?" He asked anxiously.

"You look fine," Lazward said, giving him a wide smile. Inigo's face relaxed a little, and he smiled as well.

"Thanks," he said, "you're, you're very nice. And you're very cool too." He waved the bouquet, and started to head back towards the castle.

Lazward stood still, waiting till the boy's footsteps died away. Then he turned to a figure standing amongst the shadow of the trees and smiled. "Okay, how much of that did you hear?" He asked.

"Almost all of it." The figure moved into the light, revealing a slim young woman with blue hair. Lucina smiled as she walked towards her husband. "That was very mature of you Inigo," she said. "I'm very impressed. I just hope he doesn't take your advice the same way you took Olivia's."

Inigo blushed. "I don't think so," he said, "My little version seemed pretty fixated on little you. You're the one who's been ignoring him for Gerome." He pretended to look hurt, and Lucina laughed.

"Well, he is cooler than you, what with all the black and all," she teased.  
"Hey!" Inigo protested. Lucina laughed again and kissed him, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He kissed her back, twining his fingers in her hair.

"Hmm," she said, leaning his forehead against hers when they finally broke off. "I feel kinda sorry for him; I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll get there," Lucina said, "You managed it, and he's got a head start on you."

Inigo snorted. "I don't think so," he said, "he's got King Chrom and Queen Sumia and the whole freaking court to go through, poor kid." He stroked Lucina's hair, his gaze softening. "Still," he said, "I'm glad he's going for you. In every lifetime I have, I want to be with you, Luci."

Lucina nodded, giving him a soft smile. "Me too," she said, taking up his hand. "I love you too."

/x\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Inigo looked about as he entered the courtyard, keeping a nervous eye out for any runaway carts. However, it was near midday, and the courtyard was quiet and almost empty. As he wandered into the castle, his small bundle clutched in now sweaty hands, no one paid him much attention. His playmates weren't anywhere to be seen either, for which Inigo was manifestly thankful; he knew he'd die of embarrassment if Owain caught him with a bunch of flowers. Unfortunately, he couldn't find Lucina either.

'I'll just walk over to her, and give her a big smile and say 'these are for you!' Because you are the prettiest flower of them all!'' he told himself, 'and she'll just smile back and say 'thank you' and I definitely definitely won't run, and-' he entered the door to the Royal Gallery, and stopped. Lucina was standing in the center of it.

"Inigo!" She exclaimed.

"Ah!" Inigo took a step back as she ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug. He stood stock still as she pulled back, giving him a concerned look.

"Where did you run off to?" She asked, "We were worried!"

"Um, for me?" Inigo asked. "Why?"

"Well you ran off like something really really bad happened, we all thought you were really hurt!"

"Oh." Inigo gave her a sheepish smile. "I may have overreacted a little," he said, feeling the familiar flush of embarrassment creep over him. "I'm fine."

"That's good," Lucina said, looking relieved. "I was really worried. We all were. Just don't do that again, ok?" She paused, and gave him an odd look. "Um, why are you carrying flowers?" She asked.

Inigo looked down at the daisies. "Ah," he said, his carefully rehearsed lines completely forgotten, "t-these are for you." He held them out before his courage failed entirely. "I thought you might appreciate them." He gave her a nervous smile, feeling the familiar heat of embarrassment creeping over his face.  
"Oh." Lucina took the bouquet from him and gently sniffed at it. "T-These are wonderful, Inigo," she said, blushing. "Thank you."

"Wait, you like them?" Inigo asked, perking up.

"Of course," she answered with a shy smile. "This is... very sweet of you."

"No problem," he said happily, "And I know a place where we can get lots more, if you want!"

"I'd like that," Lucina said eagerly. She took a step forward, then stopped. "But, uh… right now, I think we should go find the others," she said slowly. "They've been looking for you too."

"Oh." Inigo nodded, "I suppose I should tell mother and father as well."

Lucina held out her hand to him. "Come on," she said.

Slowly and happily, Inigo grasped her hand. "Yeah," he said, smiling widely. "Lets go."


	12. Self-Doubt

Another city had fallen. The last one, apart from Ylisstol itself. All others had been wiped out by Grima, leaving the small capitol floundering in a sea of darkness.

Lucina had taken the news with grim silence. All the soldiers she’d sent had been annihilated, and several more abandoned her on the spot upon the news of their comrades’ fall. The princess’s face had been expressionless as the men walked off, leaving their battered arms at their feet. She’d gone to the soldiers’ families and offered what meager comfort that she could, receiving their curses in return. Then, she’d stalked off, down the stairs to the castle basement.

It was now near midnight, and Inigo still hadn’t seen her.

The stairs were dark, but he’d learned to walk in the darkness a long time ago. The dank cellars had once served as the castle storage, but now they were their living quarters, small and dark and windowless, a last-ditch effort against the Risen. The single torch hanging on the wall cast sending flickering shadows along the walls. Apart from the few exhausted people on guard duty, all the others were asleep. But Lucina wasn’t with them, and Inigo knew she wasn’t dumb enough to go walking outside by herself. He wandered through the twisting corridors, till he arrived at the small room they used for strategies.

It was a stuffy, windowless room in the depths of the castle that in better days been used for storage of weapons. The single, flickering candle on the scarred table barely provided enough light to illuminate the thin frame of the princess, leaning over the maps and reports scattered over the table-top. She didn’t move as he stepped beside her, her dark hair obscuring her face from him.

“Lucina,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She ignored him, but he could feel the muscles of her shoulders tensing even further.

“Lucina, please. Its late, you must be tired.”

She was absolutely still now, her nails digging into the parchment.

“Inigo,” she whispered, “do you… think we can win?”

Inigo stared at her. “What? I don’t-”

“Inigo, please,” Lucina said, her eyes still on the map in front of her. A map of Plegia, he noticed.

“Of course,” he said uneasily, “Why are you asking this?”

Lucina turned to him, exhaustion in her red-rimmed eyes.

“Because the only way I know of winning right now, requires me to sacrifice all of you,” she said bitterly.

Inigo looked down at the map with its red-dotted lines, realization dawning on him.

“Oh,” he said. “I-I see.”

“There’s nothing else to do,” Lucina said. She struck the map with a clenched fist, a frenzied edge to her voice. “There’s nothing. I’ve been thinking and thinking and thinking, but I can’t think of anything else. Ylisstol will fall, and we can’t hold Grima back anyone; not without any more soldiers. This is the only way Inigo, the only way, and-and, I-I-” She broke off, rubbing her forehead. She looked tired, her face grey-pale with lack of sleep, her hair hanging dankly around her face. She shook her head, and shrugged. “I don’t know Inigo,” she said, her voice breaking, “I don’t know if… I don’t know. Even if I try for one of the stones myself-”

“You have to stay here,” he said abruptly. “You’re the only one who can perform the Awakening. We’ll go get it.”

“Didn’t you hear me?” She demanded angrily. “If you go to Plegia, you’ll die! All of you! I can’t think of that! I can’t have you dead! I can’t!”

Inigo gave her a weak smile. “You think so little of the rest of us?” He asked. “A moment ago you were thinking of going yourself.”

“That’s different,” she insisted. “I’m more than willing to give up my life for this! But I can’t let the rest of get hurt! You’re the only ones who’ve been here, and I just let you all die like that? I couldn’t live with myself!”

“First of all, you don’t know if we will get hurt-”

“Inigo, don’t give me that,” Lucina said. “You nearly died in an ambush last week! Cynthia- my little sister!- She nearly got ripped apart, and-”

"All of which has been happening since we were children," he pointed out. "Lucina- I have faith in you. If you say this is the only way left, then I believe you.”

“But what if I’m wrong?!” Lucina exclaimed miserably. “What if… I’m wrong, and you all die?! All my life, people have died under my leadership; my plans haven’t ever been much of a success.”

"Lucina,” Inigo said gently, “its not your fault Grima killed those people; he’s a monster, a monster whom even the first Exalt couldn’t defeat. Do you think any of us hate you for keeping us alive all these years? Trust me, we could go and put this to a vote right now, and all of us will say the same thing I'm telling you.” ” He took her hand and gently pressed it against his forehead. "You’re our leader. Our Exalt. All of us would follow you, on whatever order you give.”

Lucina pulled her hand away, staring at him. Suddenly she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

“Not just your Exalt,” she whispered, “You’re my friend, and you always will be.”  
Inigo hugged her back. “Its alright,” he said, “I-I meant every word. You’re my light, Lucina, you always have been. Don’t doubt yourself, for there is no one in the world more capable of ending this war than you.” He pulled away and smiled. Lucina gave back a small smile, and he was delighted to see determination in her eyes again.

“Well, that’s more like the Lucina I know,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said. “thank you for restoring my faith in myself.”

“Oh, its nothing,” Inigo said sheepishly, “but you really should rest for tonight. We can tell the others about the plan tomorrow.”

Lucina nodded. “There’s still a lot to do,” she mused, looking down at the map of Plegia, “but we’ll do this.’ She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. “We’ll destroy Grima.”


	13. Let Me Go

It had been three years, and Lucina still haunted Lazward’s mind.

In the beginning, he’d tried to forget. He’d never told her of his feelings for her, using the turmoil of their childhood and his own shyness as an excuse, and now the moment was gone. During the day, it was easy to occupy himself. He was too busy to think, trying to adjust to his duties as Marx’s retainer without blowing his cover. 

But, lying alone at night, she haunted his thoughts. The grim determination of her features, moonlight gleaming on her hair. The gentle sound of her voice as she’d spoken to him, promising him of a brighter future. 

‘I wonder… would you have accepted me, Lucina?’ He thought, fingering the broken mask she’d once worn, and which he’d picked up once she’d discarded it. ‘We would have been happy. I could still… could I go back, and tell her how I feel?’ He shook his head, smiling ruefully at his own thoughts. ‘Move on Ini- Lazward, and accept it,’ he’d told himself firmly. ‘You’re in a completely different world now, and by the time you’ll get back, she’ll… probably be with someone else.’

But as he tried to sleep, she haunted his dreams, and the next morning he awoke red-eyed and restless. 

x===================x

As time passed, Lazward found himself growing fonder of the Nohrian army. He threw himself into what made him happy; women, and dancing, and the new friends he’d made. The women were more receptive to his advances, and he found it (comparatively) easy to get dates.

Yet he still couldn’t get her out of his head.

“I swear, sometimes it feels like you’re setting yourself up to fail,” Zero told him one day. Lazward looked at him, turning away from the woman who was already stalking away across the market square. “Why’d you refuse her?”

Lazward touched his cheek, which was still stinging. “Eh, I don’t know,” he said with a sheepish smile. “I guess… I was too overwhelmed by her beauty! And besides, I don’t have any money for tea right now.”

“Right.” Zero shook his head. “That woman was into you. She would have taken you into her, even without tea. She was hot too; you’re dumb for letting her go.”

‘She had Lucina’s hair.’ Lazward thought, as Zero walked away. He could see the girl moving around the market, and the sheen of her hair in the sunlight made his heart ache. Abruptly, he turned and headed towards camp, ‘Its good that we never had anything,’ he thought, as he walked, ‘I never would make a faithful lover anyway.’ 

x===================x

“Lazward, I wish for you to be my Commander.” Prince Marx told him one evening. “You will begin to train as a great knight, and become commander over my personal troops.”

Lazward looked surprised. “Me, my lord?” He asked, “um, not that I’m not grateful, but…”

“You are a good soldier, and you have demonstrated your skill more times than I can count,” Marx said, running his fingers through his hair. He tapped the table-top, sighing.  
“This blasted war getting worse each day, and I need someone by my side I can trust.’

Lazward stared at him, an unbidden image rising in his mind. 

‘Please, I need you here... you’ve been the ones by my side, all this time…’

“My lord, I am honored.” he said, kneeling in front of him. “I’ll stay by your side; you can count on me.’

Marx pulled him up by the shoulders. “I’ m glad for that,” he said, his face softening into a smile. “You are a faithful retainer, and a good friend.”

‘I know I am in good hands.’

“We will win this, don’t worry.” Lazward offered his master a grin. “I know it.”

‘I have faith in you, Luci; we all do. We will win.’

x=====================x

“Hey Lazward? Pieri heard Prince Marx say that you were going to leave.” 

The war was finally over, and the army was celebrating. Lazward looked up to see Pieri and Flannel standing over him, worried looks on their faces. Flannel shifted uncomfortably. 

“I don’t believe her,” he said, shaking his head. “N-Not that care too much, but are you really leaving?”

Lazward bit his lip. “Its… complicated,” he said softly, “there are people waiting for me.”

“But- But… Pieri wants you here!” Pieri flung herself at him.“Pieri will miss you! Prince Marx will miss you!”

“I won’t,” Flannel said defensively, “I won’t miss you or anything. I-Its not like I care too much, either way.” He turned away, his ears and tail drooping. Lazward stared at him, then at Pieri. Her eyes were wide, tears glimmering in them. On the far side of camp, how could see the Prince Marx and the other royals, laughing and talking, while Odin and Luna sat with Prince Takumi's retainers, arguing over something or other. 

‘I-I’ll miss them,’ he realized with a start. ‘This place… these people… they’re a part of my life now.’ He looked down, Lucina’s mask clenched in his hand, and he could see her face in front of his eyes, as clear is if she stood before him; the one person for whom he could leave this place behind. 

He smiled at Pieri, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Well, we’ll see,” he said, getting up. “Tonight we can have fun, and tomorrow- we’ll see what it brings.”


	14. Reunion Part 1- The Meeting

Ever since he’d gotten to Nohr, Inigo had thought of seeing Lucina again. And not just seeing her, but actually telling her how he felt, how much he loved her, what a terrible mistake he’d made when he’d left without letting her know of the feelings in his heart.

However, he would have to admit that meeting her in a field in Nohr while he was tied to a tree was one thing he could have gone without.

“Uhhh….” He mumbled, blinking at her. The apparition of Lucina leaned towards him, gently cutting at his ropes with a small knife. He turned his head, feeling her hair brush against his face, and the warmth of her body against his own. “You- you’re real…”

She looked at him, and her eyes were the same deep blue, with the same serious expression that she’d always had. Without thinking he reached out to touch her face. “It’s… really you,” he said wonderingly. “It really is you.”

Lucina jerked her head away from his hand. “…yes,” she said slowly. “So… you do recognize me.”

“Of course!” He said, trying to take a step towards her, and nearly fell over as the ground seemed to lurch.

“Careful,” Lucina said, grabbing his arm, “That woman you were with probably drugged you.”

“Woman-” Lazward winced as the memory returned. The usual stroll into town on his day off, a gorgeous woman who’d accepted his request- he couldn’t remember anything after that but he could fill the gaps in well enough.

“Ugh,” he said. “Why does that always happen?” He rubbed his forehead, trying to clear the fug from his mind. 

“Are you… alright?” Lucina asked carefully. 

“Oh yeah,” he said with a wry smile, “this has happened plenty of times. Its okay, I’ll be fine. But tell me,” he continued, looking at her with shining eyes. “How did you get here?! When did you get here?! I don’t understand!” 

“I could ask you the same question,” she said in a low voice, her eyes narrowing. Despite the sunlight shining through the trees, the temperature in the clearing suddenly seemed to drop several degrees. “Where have you been, Inigo?” 

“Well, uh, I-” he managed before Lucina cut him off. 

“Five years! Five years you’ve been gone!” She exclaimed. “With nothing but a note, saying that you were leaving on some work! And you just up and left! And none of us knew where you were or where you’ve been all these years or were you even alive!” 

Lazward stared at her. There was a prickly sensation going up and down his spine. “Well, I didn’t go alone,” he muttered weakly.

“Oh and that makes it better?!” She stormed. “The three of you just leaving like that?! You think that makes it better! We worried about you! I worried about you! I spent the past two years looking for you!”

“You were looking for me?” He asked, slowly. “For two years?”

“For all of you!” She yelled, “two years, two years I spent travelling through the lands, travelling through Outrealms to gods know where, thinking that you might be dead, or- or dying, I-“ Her voice cracked, and she turned her face away, trembling. 

“Lucina…” Lazward said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were so worried. I didn’t mean this.” Gently, he reached out again to take her by her arms, but she backed away out of reach.   
“No,” she said, shaking her head. “No, no, no. You cannot make this to be a mere accident. You cannott tell me you did not think that any of us would look for you.”  
“Well, we’d gone our own ways, Sev and Owain and I didn’t really think you all would be that worried,” Lazward said, suddenly painfully aware of how thin the excuse sounded. “I guess time just got away from us.”

“Oh, is that right?” She asked, fresh anger in her voice. “You forgot? Is that your excuse?”

“N-No,” he stuttered. “Its just- its complicated. There is a big reason-”

“No, I understand,” she said bitterly, “After all, picking girls is a very important thing, right?”

“I don’t want to hear it,” she choked out through her tears, turning away, “I-I just need to get away.” 

“Wait!” He called as she broke into a run.  
“Do not follow me!” She said, without looking. “Just… leave me be.”

‘No,’ he thought, watching her go, ‘no, no, no…’ There was an odd ringing sound in his hears. Dully, he rubbed his temple, sinking to the ground. His legs felt weak, and he wondered if this was a nightmare, a part of whatever drug he’d been given. 

How long he sat there, he didn’t know, staring at the path Lucina had taken. Eventually, almost as if in a dream, he got up and stumbled back to the castle.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

“Pieri’s telling you, Pieri knows why Lazward has been so quiet all week!”

There was thud as the meat cleaver landed on the table-top, sending spots of blood flying. Pieri wrenched the cleaver away and looked earnestly at Flannel, the only other person left in the kitchens. The other chefs had fled soon after Pieri had made her way in.

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” the wolf-man said, rubbing at a spot of blood, “Lazward has been rejected dozens of times. Sometimes in the same night! And he’s never been upset about it for more than a couple of hours. Whats so special about this one?”

“Well, Pieri doesn’t know,” Pieri said, continuing to chop in a businesslike way. “But he came back sad, and cried all day, and has been sad all week. He kept telling Pieri: ‘She left me! She left me!’ It made Pieri quite upset.”

“Really? He said that?” Flannel asked. “All he’s given me are cryptic hints and sad smiles.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Its kind of sad, though. Lazward is a good guy. If there was some way we could help him-”

“Pieri thought so too!” She said enthusiastically, “Pieri thought about going after the girl and threatening to chop her to bits, but the girl wasn’t anywhere Pieri looked!”

“Wait, isn’t that a bit too much?” Flannel asked frowning, “I’m sure there’s a better way… maybe we could just go talk to her?”

“Talk- to her?” Pieri looked unsure. “I suppose… will that work?”

“It might,” Flannel said, “If we could go talk to her, or even bring her here, we could help them reconcile, and-” He broke off suddenly, sniffing the air.

“Niles, I can smell you,” he said sharply, looking towards the door. “Stop eavesdropping on us!”

Niles appeared in the doorway. “Well I didn’t really expect to hide from your sense of smell,” he said, leaning against the door.

“Niles!” Said Pieri, looking startled, “Why are you here?”

“Eavesdropping,” Niles said, sauntering over to the two of them. “And I couldn’t help but hear of your dilemma.”

“That’s none of your business,” said Flannel, bristling. 

“Oh come on, Lazward is my friend too.” Niles leaned against the table grinning. “I love how he dances, the way he moves… why wouldn’t I want to help him?”

“I-” Flannel began, but Pieri leaned across him excitedly. “So Niles has a plan?!” She exclaimed. 

“Hmm… I don’t know, but Flannel’s idea seems good enough,” Niles mused. 

“Really?” Flannel looked suspicious. “You think that’ll work? I wonder if she’ll even talk to us. What if she doesn’t even want to look at us?"

“If she won’t Pieri will threaten to kill her!”

“Yeah,” said Niles. “But I’m sure she’ll come if you use a little persuasion.” He made a carrying gesture and grinned. “But hey, Lazward’s such a nice guy, I’m sure she’ll come around.” 

“But that sounds a little bit wrong,” said Flannel, wrinkling his nose. “Surely she won’t like it.”

“hey, its just a suggestion, Niles said shrugging. “After all, Princess Corrin was kidnapped and brought here, and she’s happy enough to be with us now. But I’m sure you two have better ideas. Right?” He winked at Pieri, who nodded. 

“Come on, Flannel, lets go!” She exclaimed, dropping the cleaver.

“W-Wait, but how will we find her?” The wolf-man stuttered. “We don’t even know who she is!”

“Pieri knows a way! Pieri know just how to find her!”

“Yeah, you two do that,” Niles said, backing away. “Meanwhile, I’ll go find Lazward and comfort him.”

“Yay! Come on Flannel!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him away behind her. 

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

“Hm, I dunno,” Flannel said, “it smells like Lazward mostly. Someone else’s scent is there as well, but it’s very faint.”

They stood outside the main gate leading out of the castle. Behind them, the levels of land descended down to the castle itself. The sun was about to set, and its red light and dark shadows made the land look like it was covered in dried blood. The withered trees of the mountain forests loomed in front of them uninvitingly, but Flannel merely glanced at them before looking down at the small piece of wood in his hand.

“But what do you think this is anyway?” He asked, holding it up to look through the slits. “It looks really nice; look at the shape and that burnished edge.”

“Who knows?” Pieri told him, “Can you find the girl?”

“Hey, I’m not some bloodhound,” Flannel said in an injured tone. “I’m not going to be running around just because you say so.”

“So you can’t find her?!”

“No, no, of course I can! Don’t think I can’t!” He said quickly, puffing up his chest. “I totally can. I’m just reminding you that I’m a noble Garou and all, not some dog of yours!”

“Pieri didn’t say that!” She insisted, folding her arms and pouting. “Pieri just wants Flannel to find the girl!” 

“Well, it’s a pretty faint scent!” He insisted, sniffing, “however… it’s also very strong.”

 

“What?”

“The girl’s nearby!... or Lazward is… anyway! Let’s go!” He pointed to the north, towards the forest. “She’s somewhere near there!” He broke into a run in the direction of the forest, Pieri following him. As they made their way through the trees, Flannel spoke up.

“So… how’re we gonna play this?” He mused.

“Hm? What you do you mean?” Pieri asked, looking at him curiously.

“Well, we have to think of a plan of action,” Flannel pointed out. “I think we should lay out our groundwork first; we’ll just introduce ourselves and tell her how much we’ve heard about her from Lazward, and how sad he is without her and how much he misses her and stuff. Each visit we’ll tell her stuff like that, so that she gets a picture of him pining after her and starts to miss him as well!”

“Each visit?!” Exclaimed Pieri. “No we can’t do that! We have to tell her to go back to him now!”

“Wha-“ Flannel looked at her disbelievingly. “We can’t do that! We don’t even know the girl!”

“So?”

“What makes you think she’ll even wanna listen to us?”

“But if we wait she might find someone else! Or leave! And all that time Lazward will be alone!”

“I know, but if we go by your way, what if we make her even madder? That’ll make Lazward mad too!”

“Why would it?”

“Because we’re meddling in his love-life! He’s not gonna be happy about it!” Flannel argued. “We can’t ju-” He stopped suddenly, looking around.

“What?” asked Pieri. 

“…she’s here,” he said, turning around and moving towards a tree with a wide trunk.

“Er-hello,” he said, to someone behind it, “Are you- do you know Lazward?”

Pieri ran to Flannel’s side. A blue-haired girl sat quietly in the bole of the tree, looking faintly surprised. “That’s her!” She exclaimed. “Its Lazward’s girlfriend!”

The girl stood up slowly. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know you two,” she said. Flannel couldn’t help but note that even in the dimming light she was pretty, if somewhat tired-looking, with blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. He licked his lips nervously before saying: “I’m looking for a girl who is friends with a friend of mine, Lazward. Are you her?”

She frowned. “I don’t- no,” she said, and he could sense faint resentment from her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Really?” Flannel frowned at her. “I can smell lies, you know,” he said. “And you seem to be not telling the truth.” He held up the small memento. “Do you recognize this?”

“Wait…where did you get that?” She asked, eyes widening. 

“Aha! So you do know it!” Flannel said triumphantly. “Look, this may be a bit-”

“Come back to Lazward!” Pieri broke in. “Please! He’s very sad!”

“Look, I’m sorry,” the girl said firmly, “I don’t know you all, and I really do not think that this is something I want to discuss with you.”

 

“What- come on, please just listen!”

“Ugh!” Pieri drew her sword, pointing it at the girl’s neck. “Lazward likes you very much,” she said in a low voice. “And if you don’t go back to Lazward, Pieri will cut up your face.”

“Pieri, don’t do that,” Flannel said. “Put your sword down, we’re not here to threaten her!”

“But she doesn’t want to listen,” Pieri pouted, “and Pieri is tired of arguing.”

“Wait,” said the girl, slowly drawing her own sword. “I don’t wish to fight you! Why are you doing this?”

“Because you are not listening!” Pieri yelled, lunging at the other girl.

“Oh shit,” Flannel said, as the girl parried, retaliating with a blow of her own. “No, wait!” Both of them ignored him, too engrossed with fighting. Pieri seemed serious, but the girl was good too, matching hit for hit. ‘At this rate, we’ll kill her,’ Flannel thought, wincing. ‘What good would that do, huh Pieri?’ 

Trying to stop them in his human form would be worse than useless, he knew. Taking a deep breath, he transformed into his wolf-from. Letting out a loud bellow, he leapt towards them. 

He nearly got a sword through his gut. The girl turned at the last second, kicking Pieri away just as Flannel fell on her. There was a loud crack, and a scream. Her sword grazed his side and he howled, lashing out in blind anger.

“Stop it!” He growled, pinning her sword hand down. Distractedly, he looked for Pieri, only to see her running towards them.

“Wait!” he yelled, but it was too late. Pieri swung the handle of her sword at the girl’s head. She gave a little cry, and went still.

Flannel froze. He looked up at Pieri, who was watching him expectantly, then back at the girl.

 

“Did you kill her?” he asked nervously transforming back.

“Nun-uh!” Pieri shook her head vigorously. “Pieri wasn’t trying to kill this time! Pieri merely knocked her out.” She leaned in close, peering at the girl. “See? She’s breathing.”  
Flannel quickly checked the girl over. There was a large bump and a gash on her forehead that was trickling blood, and several cuts and bruises. Also, her left leg was twisted at an odd angle. Flannel sat up, taking a shaky breath, and checked her pulse. It seemed regular enough.

“Well, are you happy now?” He demanded. “We couldn’t have screwed that up worse if we’d tried.”

“Well, Pieri is sorry!” Pieri said, folding her arms petulantly, “but she wasn’t listening!” 

 

“Yeah, considering we spoke to her for, like, two minutes,” Flannel muttered, shaking his head. “So what do we do with her? We can’t just leave her here. She needs help.”

“We take her to the castle!” Pieri said, snapping her fingers. “That’s what Niles said too!”

“What? We can’t do that!”

“Why not? If we’re quiet no one will know. You said yourself, we can’t leave her here.”

Flannel sighed. “Fine, you’re right,” he said He stood up, hoisting the girl onto his shoulder. “Let’s just hope nothing else goes wrong.”


	15. Reunion Part 2- Welcome To Nohr

There was a distant rumble of thunder as Flannel and Pieri crept through the corridor. It was small, frequently used as a shortcut for the servants to slip out in their off time, but with the weather turning bad it was currently empty.

“You go find Jakob or Felicia,” Flannel whispered, lowering the Lucina’s body to the floor. “I’ll just wait here.” He brushed his fingers against the girl’s temple, trying to see if the swelling had gone down. Pieri nodded.

“Alright,” she said.

“You two are back.” Both of them turned to see Niles walking towards them. As he came closer, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Is that the girl?” He asked, letting out an involuntary laugh. “Wow, I know what I said, but I really didn’t think you would do it.”

Flannel grimace. “Shut up,” he said, hoisting her up higher. “We need a healer.”

“Seriously?” Niles laughed again. “How badly did you guys do her in?”

“I hit her on the head,” Pieri said. “You think Lazward will be mad?”

“I think she will be mad, once she wakes up,” Niles said, staring at the bump on Lucina’s head.

“Pieri didn’t mean to! Pieri just got upset because she wasn’t listening to me!”

“You talked to her for two minutes!” Flannel turned to Niles. “And this was your idea!”

“Hey, it was only a suggestion,” Niles said shrugging. “If you didn’t like it you shouldn’t have done it.”

“What-”

“Hey, look, Jakob’s there!” Pieri pointed towards the end of the corridor, from where Jakob was walking by. “Jakob! Jakob!” She called, running to him.

The silver-haired man stopped as Pieri latched onto his arm, pulling him away.

“What the hell are you doing?” He demanded irritably. “Let go!”

“NO! Pieri wants Jakob to do something.” She pulled him towards where the other two were standing by the unconscious Lucina. “See this girl! Heal her!”

Jakob looked at them. “Tch. No,” he said coldly.

“WHAT?” Pieri and Flannel looked at him shock. “Jakob, why?” Flannel asked. “Come on, it won’t take you more than five minutes.”

“It’ll take me more than that, I don’t have my staff with me. And even if I did, I wouldn’t. Who the hell is she anyway?”

“Lazward’s ex-girlfriend.” Flannel said.

“Really?” Jakob raised an eyebrow. “And- what? He’s started abducting them now?”

“No!” Pieri exclaimed. “They broke up. Its why he’s been so sad all week. We thought we’d try reconciling them.”

“Well, excellent job.”

“Oh, stop it with the sarcasm,” Flannel said, baring his teeth. “I really don’t like to do this, but if you won’t help, then I’ll have to eat you.”

“And I’ll cut you into pieces,” Pieri added.

“And I… will just watch, this sounds like so much fun,” Niles said, leaning against the wall.

“Oh please, like I’m afraid of you two dumbasses,” said Jakob disdainfully. “Get lost.”

“Um, hello you guys.”

All of them turned. Corrin stood some distance away from the staircase leading outside. She gave them a wave and smiled.

“Hi,” she said, “what going on?”

“Your highness!” Jakob said.

“Ack!” Said Flannel. He and Pieri immediately shifted, hiding Corrin’s view of Lucina.  
“Your highness, what are you doing here?” Jakob asked, concern in his voice.

“Oh Jakob, don’t call me that,” Corrin said. “I was just thinking of slipping outside- I remember coming through here during the war. What’s that?” She peered curiously at their legs, trying to make out what they were hiding.

“Ah, nothing my lady,” Niles said, moving his cloak so that it shielded her view completely. 

“We were just working, and we wanted Jakob to help us,” Pieri said suddenly. “And he won’t!” She pouted, folding her arms, and Corrin looked at Jakob in surprise.

“Jakob!” She said, “why not?”

Jakob looked conflicted. On one side was his desire to please Corrin, on the other his desire not to get involved. He looked at Corrin again, then inclined his head.

“Anything for you, my lady,” he said giving Corrin a wide smile. Behind him, Niles rolled his eyes.

Corrin smiled. “Good. I like to see you all get along,” she said. Casting one last look, she asked curiously: “You sure you won’t tell me what’s up?”

“Ah, um, its top secret,” said Flannel quickly. “Really top secret!”

“Yeah,” said Niles, licking his lips. “Can’t tell it you, my lady… although if you want, I could tell you some other secrets…”

“Aha, no,” said Corrin quickly. “Um, so…I’ll be going then.” She gave them a wave, and turned and walked back the way she’d come.

“Niles!” Jakob hissed as soon as she was out of earshot. “You want me to break your face you son of a bitch?”

“Oh shut up,” Niles said dismissively. “I’m just glad she didn’t find out what’s going on; we could be in so much trouble if anyone finds out what these two idiots did.”

“Which is why we need to work as quickly and quietly as possible,” said Flannel, lifting Lucina up. “Come on Jakob, you have to help us now.”

“Yeah, you promised!” Pieri said, thumping Jakob on the shoulder. He gave them all a look of loathing.

“Only because of Queen Corrin, you bastards,” he said irritably. “I’ll get my staff.”  
“Thank you!” Flannel said. “So… should I bring her to your room?”

“No!” Jakob snapped. “Take her somewhere else; Lazward’s room, for all I care.”

“Hmm. Okay,” Flannel said thoughtfully. “He won’t be there, will he? I don’t wanna startle him.”

“Oh no, its Lazward’s turn to serve King Marx tonight,” Pieri said immediately. “That’s why I’m free.”

“Joy to the world,” Jakob muttered, turning away. “Fine, I’ll meet you there.”

x—————————————————————————————x

Working at his desk, Marx glanced at his retainer from the corner of his eye. Lazward was leaning against the wall, hands by his sides, eyes blank as he seemingly gazed into space. His shoulders were slumped, and the corners of his mouth were turned downwards. Even as Marx watched he shifted a little, sighing almost inaudibly.

Marx straightened in his chair, dropping his pen and looking intently at the other man. Despite the fact that he was only a couple of feet away, Lazward continued looking at the floor, seeming not to have noticed the fact that his master was staring at him.  
“Lazward,” Marx said loudly after a moment of waiting. Lazward gave a little jump, blinking as he looked at his master.

“Yes, your highness?” He asked, giving him a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“The Chevalier Ambassador has some papers about the succession of the state,” Marx said, “I need you to go get them from him. Also, find out if the Northern Regiment returned yet. They should have arrived, and I want their reports on the rebel ambushes.”

“Your highness.” Lazward inclined his head before moving towards the door. Marx watched him leave, feeling slightly worried. Something had happened. All through the past week, Lazward had been quiet and distracted. He was trying to act normal, but Marx could tell that his façade was hiding something.

‘What could have possibly happened?’ He wondered, tapping his pen on the table. As far as he could see, there wasn’t a reason for Lazward to be so depressed. He was healthy, competent with his work and more than adequately paid for it. Marx was however painfully aware that there was a large part of his retainer’s past and personal life he didn’t know. Had Lazward received bad news? The death of a family member? News of disaster back where he’d come from? What exactly was being hidden from him?

The sound of the door opening jolted Marx from his reverie. Lazward entered, carrying a sheaf of papers with him.

“Here you are, King Marx,” He said in a low voice, presenting the papers to him. His eye met Marx’s and Lazward smiled.

“Here you go!” He repeated, with forced cheerfulness.

Marx nodded. “And the Northern Regiment?” He asked, taking the papers from him.  
Lazward blinked, his eyes widening as he recollection hit him “Uhh…. I forgot,” he muttered, wincing. “I’m sorry. I’ll go get the information. Apologies, your highness.”

‘This is ridiculous,’ Marx thought as Lazward left, ‘He’s never been like this, not in all the five years I’ve known him.’ This was true enough; despite his easygoing exterior, Lazward was sharp, and an excellent retainer. Apart from his playboy ways, Marx had rarely had to tell him off for anything.

‘So why this now?’ He thought.

“Your highness?” Lazward said upon his return. “The northern regiment has returned. The rebellion had been managed to be averted.”

Marx nodded, his mind only half on the news. “Good,” he said, “maybe you should take the rest of the night off.”

“What?” Lazward looked surprised. “I-Its still early, your highness.”

“It’s late enough,” Marx said, looking at the small clock on his desk. “You look tired, and clearly you have something on your mind.”

“Me?” Lazward shook his head, giving a nervous laugh. “No, my lord, I’m perfectly fine.”

“I don’t think so,” Marx said. He gave a stern look which made the other man wilt. “It’s alright,” he continued in a softer voice, “I’m not blaming you. Take the night off; sort your thoughts out. I’m almost done here anyway.”

Lazward opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again. “Thank you, your highness,” he said, and there was a sad note in his voice that only confirmed Marx’s suspicions that whatever it was was still preying on his mind. He watched Lazward leave the room, then looked back at the half-finished treaty on his desk with a sigh. The low rumble of thunder sounded from the window, followed by the pattering of rain. Marx knew that within a few moments it would increase to a torrential downpour. He inked his quill again but had only written a few lines before the door opened again.

“Marx?” Corrin looked in.

“Ah, Corrin,” Marx said, giving his sister a tired smile. “What is it?”  
“What’s up?”

“Nothing, just paper work.”

“Really?” Corrin asked. “Nothing more… surreptitious?”

Marx gave her a flat look. “What do you mean?” He said.

“Well, I’m not sure, but I think I saw your retainers carrying a body,” said Corrin. “At least, it looked like a person; they were so clearly trying to hide it from me, and they said it was top secret business, so I thought maybe you had set them up with something.” She leaned on his desk expectantly. “Any plots afoot?”

Marx frowned. “What body?” he said. “Are you sure?”

Corrin shrugged. “Looked like it,” she said, “you don’t know about this?”

“No,” Marx said sharply. “Corrin, they have no right nor reason to be carrying bodies anywhere; this is a grievous accusation.”

“W-Well, it looked like it,” Corrin said, sounding taken aback. “You could ask Pieri; she was there.”

“I will,” Marx said. He rung the bell he used to call Pieri, but after several rings it became clear that she wasn’t answering.

“Maybe she’s not in her room,” Corrin suggested.

“Did she say where she was going?” Marx asked. When Corrin shook her head, he stood up.

“I’m going to go see what’s going on,” he said, a strange feeling of unease filling him.

x————————————–x

Lazward sighed as he walked up the stairs to his room. He felt unusually tired and vaguely worried. No matter how much he tried to shake it off he couldn’t do it. The incident with Lucina kept repeating itself in his head again and again.

He’d thought about what the others would think of their absence, but he’d never seriously considered that Lucina would come looking for them. That she’d travel here, to Nohr, to try to find them. She’d sounded so… worried, so tired and fearful. ‘How long?’ he wondered, tracing the walls as he passed, how long had she been here? How long had she been looking? Are the others here as well? There was so much he wanted to ask, not to mention the fact that he merely wanted to see her again, but after their initial meeting he hadn’t been able to find her. She was clearly hiding her name, and no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t find her.

‘Please be okay Lucina,’ he thought as thunder rumbled through the windows, casting twisted shadows along the landing. The hallway initially seemed empty to him; however once the lightning stopped and his vision adjusted, he noted someone standing outside the door to his room.

“Um… Niles?” he called out, frowning. Niles, who had clearly not heard him coming, jumped and looked around.

“Lazward!” he said, looking at him with an expression that Lazward couldn’t quite understand- a wide-eyed, eager sort of look. “Well, well… you’re here, are you?”  
There was a sort of squeak and a thump, and Lazward’s brows furrowed even further as he quickened his pace.

“What’s going on?” he asked, stepping around Niles. There was a crowd of people around his bed, all of whom sprung up as he entered.

“Lazward no!” Pieri exclaimed as his eye went to the bed itself. He stopped still, his jaw dropping in shock.

Lucina, looking peacefully unconscious, lay on his bed.

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. His internal organs seemed to be bouncing from his feet to his throat, and the roaring in his ears was back. Time seemed to have stopped, everyone frozen in place as he continued to stare, his mind blank except for a small voice screaming ‘Lucina! Lucina!’ over and over in his head.

“Gaaaaaah,” he managed after a while.

“At least you got the right person,” Niles said mildly. Lazward jerked his head towards him, blinking.

“What?” he said wildly. “What what what?” Shaking his head, he rushed to Lucina’s side, roughly pushing away Jakob. “Lucina! Oh gods, she’s dead!”

“No she is not,” Jakob told him, sounding even more irritable than usual. “What do you think I’m doing here you dumbass?”

Lazward swirled towards him. “What are you doing here?”He demanded. “What are you doing here? What are you all doing here? What is she doing here? What’s going on?”

“Oh Lazward,” said Flannel, and Lazward turned to look at him. Both the wolf-man looked sheepish, and Pieri standing beside him looked sheepish. “It’s our fault. Well, technically its Pieri’s fault, but it’s my fault for not stopping her.”

“Pieri is sorry!” Pieri exclaimed. Lazward shook his head at both of them.

“I don’t understand you,” he repeated. “I don’t understand any of you! I-” He was cut off as there was a groan from the bed. All of them looked down to see Lucina stirring slightly.

“Lucina!” Lazward exclaimed, falling to his knees at her side.

“Ugh,” she said, rubbing her head. Gently, Lazward took her hands and rubbed it comfortingly, noticing the cut on her head and her roughed up state.

“Lucina, he said tenderly, unable to stop the relief from overtaking the anger and confusion he was feeling. Whatever the hell was going on, Lucina was awake and close to him.

Lucina blinked confusedly. She gazed at him, her eyes focusing.  
“Inigo…” she said slowly, and suddenly pulled her hand away. “Stay away from me!” She yelled.

Lazward jumped. The venom in her voice, the fear and distrust in her eyes was like a punch to the face. He reached out for her again only to have her recoil from him.  
“No!” She said loudly. “Stay away from me.” She looked at each of them, her gaze steady and threatening, even though she was swaying slightly.

“Tch.” Jakob grabbed Lazward by the scruff of his neck, ragging him backwards. “Listen girl, I don’t really give a shit about you, but I’m here to heal,” he said bluntly. “If you’re feeling great then tell me so that I can get the hell out of here.”

“Yes, we’re not going to hurt you,” Flannel said eagerly. “Trust me.”

Lucina gave him a disbelieving look. “You… are the one who attacked me,” she said.  
“WHAT?” Lazward yelled, “YOU WHAT?”

“Hey, relax, I told you it was an accident,” Flannel said looking miffed. “No one meant to hurt her.”

“Wait,” Lucina looked at Lazward, “you know these people?”

“Of course,” broke in Pieri happily, “We told you, Lazward is our friend!”

“I-I-I-” Lazward looked helplessly from Lucina’s questioning gaze to Pieri’s expectant one. “Yes,” he said finally. “But I swear I had nothing to do with this! I can explain, I have no idea what’s going on!”

“That’s not an explanation buddy,” Flannel pointed out. Lazward shot him a withering look.

“Out,” he said, pointing at the door. “Out out! All of you! I’ll talk to Lucina myself!”  
“Oh good,” said Jakob, turning to leave.

“What? No! Come on, we did all the work, we should be able to stay!” Niles said immediately.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Pieri asked.

“I’m sure,’ Lazward said firmly, ushering them out the door. “Get out!” he slammed the door in Niles’s face, and turned to Lucina, who was sitting up in bed, staring at her legs.

“Are you alright?” He asked. “What happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me,” she answered angrily. Lazward winced.

“Look, I’m honestly sorry, but I really don’t-” he stopped as there was a loud knock on the door.

“Lazward! Open this door.” Came Marx’s voice from the other side.

Lazward’s heart leapt into his throat again. He stared at the door in horror, backing away in the vain hopes that if he didn’t answer, Marx would go away. The knocking repeated again, louder and more insistent this time.

“Lazward, open this door!” Marx ordered.

“Lazward, King Marx is here!” Pieri called.

“I CAN HEAR HIM PIERI!” Lazward yelled before clapping his hand over his mouth. ‘Oh damn,’ he thought, starting to feel irritated. He wanted to talk to Lucina alone, wanted to comfort and reassure her away from the others. He didn’t have a clear idea of what was going on, but obviously she’d been brought here by force, and he knew that if Marx caught wind of that, he would be very, very upset, for unlike Garon, he took a very dim view of such things.

“Well?” Lucina said to him. She seemed calmer now, her expression quiet. Lazward sighed and opened the door.

There was complete and total silence outside. Marx stood outside, with Corrin peering from behind him. Flannel and the others hovered some distance away. Lazward placed himself squarely in the center of the doorway and gave his master a weak smile.

“K-King Marx,” he said, “What can I do for you?”

Marx gave him a stern look. “What is going on?” He demanded. “Corrin told me that you all were doing something suspicious, and none of the others will give me a straight answer. What are you hiding?”

Lazward stared at him. He felt responsible for Lucina, but he had no clue where to begin, no idea what was going on. ‘I have no actual clue what those idiots did,’ he thought blankly.

Lucina saved him from having to answer by trying to get out of bed and stumbling into the bedside table. The noise drew Marx’s attention. He looked at her, taking in her somewhat battered condition.

“Ah,” he said, “so Corrin was telling the truth. You did bring someone here. By force.”  
There was a hushed silence. Lazward went to Lucina, who had lowered herself onto the bed again. “Are you alright?” He asked her gently. When she nodded, he sighed and turned to Marx.

“Your highness, this girl is my friend,” he said slowly, “a very close friend. But apart from that, I have no idea how she came here, nor did I have a hand in it. I’m sorry.”  
“That’s true,” Flannel broke in, “he didn’t really do anything wrong.” Jakob cast him an angry look behind Marx’s back and he quickly added: “A-and Jakob too! He was just helping with the healing, nothing else.”

Marx looked at them, eyes narrowed.

“You,” he said, addressing Lucina. “How did you come here?”

“They brought me,” Lucina said, pointing at Flannel and Pieri. “I didn’t see Ini-Lazward.”

Lazward started at the use of his assumed name. He glanced at her, but she kept looking at Marx.

“I see,” said Marx, “And Niles?”

“He helped us,” said Pieri immediately. Niles glared at her, then shrugged.  
“I won’t deny that,” he said, inclining his head to Marx. Marx gave him a flat look before addressing Lucina again.

Are you alright?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know. My leg hurts too much to walk.” This time Flannel started, letting out a little yip. “I-I didn’t-!” He said. “Your highness, I swear it was an accident!”

“Enough.” Marx turned to Corrin. “Corrin, take her away, heal her up. Take Jakob with you. The rest of you; go to my study.”

“Come on,” Corrin said moving to take Lucina’s arm. “Jakob, help her up… steady now.” Lucina allowed herself to be helped up. However, she’d only taken a few steps before she stopped, looking around herself.

“Where- where’s Falchion?” She asked. “Where’s my sword?”

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Marx gave her an irritated look.  
“Is it necessary?” He asked.

“Yes,” Lucina answered. “Its my father’s sword.” She looked at Flannel and demanded: “Where is it?”

“Oh, Pieri gave it to one of the guards,” Pieri said, “Pieri thought it would be an easier way to try to hide it.”

Looking angry and confused, Lucina opened her mouth to speak when Marx cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“That’s irrelevant,” he said, “You’ll have to get it back later.”

“I don’t need anything,” Lucina said, “I’m fine, I need Falchion back.”

As if on cue, the thunder rumbled again. Lazward sidled up to her.

“It’s alright Lucina,” he whispered. “I’ll get it back, okay?”

She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. He nodded reassuringly at her.  
“I-alright,” she said. “Alright, I’ll go with you.”

“Don’t worry,” said Corrin comfortingly. “No one will hurt you. Jakob will heal you up and we’ll get your sword back. You’ll be fine.”

Corrin’s words sent some measure of relief through Lazward. He watched as Lucina was led away, her limping troubling him.

“Come on,” Niles said in his ear, and he jumped. Marx had already set off down the corridor with Flannel and Pieri behind him. He frowned at Niles, who grinned.

“Your expression is nice,” he said, making his way after the others. Lazward followed him slowly.

“Niles,” he said with a sense of unease. “Did you do anything to Lucina?”

“Lucina is her name, is it?” Niles said lazily. “Maybe I did?” He laughed as Lazward grabbed his sleeve.

“Niles!” he hissed warningly tightening his grip. “If you hurt her I swear I will kill you.”

“Oh my,” said Niles. “This girl really is something else, isn’t she? Who is she anyway? And who is Inigo?”

Lazward gave him a startled glare. “Get lost,” he said, speeding up to get away from Niles, trying to ignore the sudden hammering of his heart.


	16. Reunion Part 3- Resolutions

“So,” Marx said, glaring at all of them from across his desk. “Explain yourselves.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Lazward glanced briefly at his companions, deciding to stay quiet.

It was Pieri who finally spoke. “This isn’t what it looked like, King Marx!” she said clasping her hands. “We didn’t want to abduct anyone.”

“Yes!” said Flannel, his tail drooping. “It sort of kind of… snowballed.”

“Snowballed?” Marx repeated.

“Snowballed,” Flannel nodded, wilting under Marx’s glare. “I-I swear, it all totally went out of control!”

“Alright,” Marx sighed, steepling his fingers. “Tell me the entire thing, from the beginning.”

“Well…” Flannel began hesitantly, “see, your highness, you might have seen, that Lazward has been weird all week. He’s been quiet, he’s stopped going out so much, he’s positively dump in the dumps!”

Lazward eyed him suspiciously, wondering where this was going.

“Well, Pieri told me that it was because of a girl. Apparently, she broke up with him, and he’s been depressed becasue of it.”

“WAIT WHAT?” Lazward exploded. Everyone stared at him and he blushed. “I-I didn’t!” he said. “I never told you about Lucina!”

“Uh, yes you did,” Pieri said. “You were drunk and you cried to Pieri for two hours. Then you passed out.”

Lazward scrunched up his face, trying to think. “… I don’t think I told you her name,” he pointed out feebly.

“Oh no, we found her through this.” Flannel held up the remains of Lucina’s mask. “You’re always looking at this, so we used it and it led us right to her!”

Lazward snatched it away from him. “You guys went through my stuff!” He exclaimed, hugging the mask close to his chest. “That’s an invasion of my privacy!”

“Ahem.” Marx looked at them sternly. “Lazward, I… understand your anger, but control yourself, until Flannel finishes.”

Lazward opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again upon meeting Marx’s gimlet eye.

“So, we went to find her,” Flannel continued, taking a careful step away from Lazward, “All we wanted to do was talk to her, explain it to her how sad he’s been. We thought that if they reconciled, they would both be happier! However, um, once we got there, Pieri, uh…”

“Pieri attacked her,” Pieri said in a mournful tone.

“WHAT?”

“She wouldn’t talk to us, and it made Pieri really angry!”

“You didn’t even try to talk to her!” Flannel argued. “You just attacked!”

“Pieri!” Lazward said, horrified. “How could you attack her?! She’s my- my-” he stopped, unsure of himself.

“Well, she said she didn’t know Lazward!” Pieri defended. “She was lying! It made Pieri angry!”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Niles muttered, grinning.

“I just wanted to talk!” Flannel pressed. “I was just gonna explain things nicely to her, I didn’t wanna force her into anything!”

“How could you do this?!”

“Stop arguing!” Marx admonished loudly.

“You’re the reason her leg is broken?” Lazward demanded angrily.

“Uh, no,” Flannel said, looking sheepish, “I think I did that.”

“FLANNEL!”

“It was an accident!”

“Oh no, Arthur is an accident! You are a-”

“Lazward! Silence!” Marx said sharply. Lazward fell silent. Flannel looked slightly hurt, and he couldn’t help feel a little guilty.

“Anyway, um… she got knocked out,” Flannel continued, fiddling with his sleeve. “We didn’t know what else to do; taking her to a healer in the city would have taken too long, so we brought her to the castle to get her fixed up. We couldn’t take her to the sickbay, people would have asked questions.”

“Why?” Lazward demanded.

“You didn’t want me to know,” Marx said grimly. “Nor anyone else. However, you forgot one very important thing: the minute you attacked this girl, you made your masters and the Nohrian royalty liable.”

“Well, Niles said that it wouldn’t be so bad,” Pieri pointed out. “He said that Princess Corrin had been kidnapped and she ended up fine.”

“What the hell, Niles?” Lazward exclaimed. Niles himself jerked up from where he’d been lounging in the corner. His eyes met Marx’s gaze and for the first time looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“Uh…” He began. “I- your highness-”

“Care to explain, Niles?” Marx asked coldly. Niles winced and shook his head. Marx sighed again, silence Lazward preemptively with an upraised hand.

“Alright,” Marx said, eyeing each one of them in turn. “Anything else you all would like to… add to this?” He demanded.

“No,” said Flannel, shaking his head. “I think that’s it. We got Jakob to heal her, but that was when Lazward came in and started freaking out.”

“What did you expect?!” Lazward said, turning to Marx. “King Marx, I walked in my room and i see my Luci- my friend lying there, its only logical to freak out!”

“Right,” Marx said, rubbing his face exasperatedly. “Lazward, I agree with you; you are not to blame in this. However, I want to make this very clear: the whole situation with Princess Corrin and Azura was ill-thought, dangerous and wrong. You all saw the repercussions it had, the escalation it caused during the war. It is why I don’t ever want you all to do anything like that again, understand? And don’t even think about hiding it from me.”

Everyone nodded quickly as he continued: “Also, unsanctioned violence of any kind is no longer allowed. I understand that during my father’s reign, you were all given… a freer hand and you’re all used to it. But now, things have changed. Pieri, you simply cannot attack people whenever you feel like it. I’ve told you this before, I’m telling it to you again. You lead the Nohr army, you have power and authority over the people. But you can’t use it unfairly, otherwise they’ll be considered crimes and I’ll be forced to punish you. This goes for all of you.”

“Pieri is sorry,” Pieri repeated, looking more downcast than ever before. “Pieri didn’t want King Marx to find out.”

“This isn’t about me finding out,” Marx pointed out. “I don’t want you to do it. At all. And Niles, I don’t want you egging her on either.”

“Yes, your highness,” said Niles. “I apologize most humbly.”

“And you all owe Lazward an apology, for while you were trying to help him you did end up causing him trouble.”

Pieri, Niles and Flannel nodded.

“Sorry Lazward,” Flannel said.

“Yes, Pieri never meant to make you upset,” Pieri pointed out.

“Yeah, never gonna happen again,” Niles said, winking.

Lazward looked at them all. While he still felt angry and frustrated, his major concern was Lucina, and looking at their penitent faces (well, Pieri and Flannel’s anyway), he felt his heart softening a little.

“Its alright,” he said, shrugging. “Lucina’s the one you should be apologizing to.”

“Thats true,” Marx said, “I’ll speak to the girl, and after that you’ll apologize to her. And whatever recompense she desires, you’ll pay. My punishment to you will come after that.”

The three nodded, thier heads bowed. Marx nodded.

“Well, if that is that, then you should all go,” he said. “Report here tomorrow morning. You are all dismissed.”

As all of them turned to leave, Lazward stepped forward.

“Your highness, please, I would like to go and find Fal- Lucina’s sword,” he said.

Marx looked surprised. “May I ask why?” he asked. “I would have thought you would want to go see your friend.”

Lazward would have rather died in a hole than face Lucina at that point. The thought of her face while he explained to her exactly what had happened made him red with embarrassment. He suppressed a groan and shook his head.

“That sword is important to Lucina, your highness,” he said quickly. “I don’t want it to get lost.”

Marx eyed him for a moment, then nodded. “Alright, but if you do find it, bring it to me,” he said. “Enough has gone on without my consent; I don’t want to go around arming strangers.”

Lazward inclined his head. “Y-Yes, your highness,“ he said. ‘Then you can give it her and I'll… just cry in a corner somewhere,’ he thought unhappily.

x-x

Marx eyed the gleaming sword on his desk with interest. It was superbly made and surprisingly well-cared for; it looked fit to be a royal heirloom. Frowning, he picked it up, running his finger along the center of the blade, when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter,” Marx called. Corrin poked her head in, beaming.

“Hello brother,” she said, “Lucina’s here. She wants to talk to you.” She pushed the door open, and the girl named Lucina entered, looking much better. Corrin had obviously not only healed her but had cleaned her up as well, and she looked extremely presentable. Marx gave the most infinitesimal of jerks towards the door to Corrin. She pouted, but exited quietly enough.

Marx smiled at Lucina, who was still standing silently.

“Please,” he said, gesturing towards a chair. “Sit.”

She nodded and walked towards him, stopping suddenly as she caught sight of the sword lying on his table.

“Ah!” She said. “That’s-that’s Falchion!” She reached out to take it, but Marx grasped the hilt.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “but I can’t just give it to you just yet.”

Her eyes met his, and anger flashed in them for a moment. Then she inclined her head gracefully, sitting down.

“Of course,” she said, “forgive me.”

Marx eyed her intently. She sat calmly in the chair, an air of composure about her, as if she hadn’t been kidnapped and beaten up a couple of hours ago.

“How is your leg?” He asked. “I hope you’re alright now.”

“My leg is fine,” she answered. “It was broken, but Princess Corrin’s butler is very skilled at healing. I’m fine now, thank you very much.” She met his gaze directly, and there was something disconcerting about her eyes. He mentally shook his head at himself.

“I’m sorry for all that you have endured day,” he said, “My retainers are my responsibility, and I apologize on their behalf. The only thing I can is that their act was free of malice, for they only wanted to reconcile yours and Lazward’s friendship.”

Lucina frowned. “I got that,” she said. “More or less, although I do wish that their methods had been different, or rather that they hadn’t interfered at all.”

“Rest assured, you won’t be harmed anymore,” he told her, “you are free to stay here for tonight, and tomorrow morning you can leave.”

“Your sister said as much. Thank you.”

Marx felt a little confused. She spoke with an assured air, almost like one noble speaking to another. He had expected some more panic, some anger, something other than the chilly formality he was receiving. He glanced at the sword lying in front of him from the corner of his eye, then back at the girl watching him calmly.

“If there is anything I can do for you,” He asked. “As compensation for my retainer’s mistakes, then tell me.”

She raised an eyebrow at this. “You’re very kind,” she said, “I suppose I can’t find fault with Lazward for serving you.”

“I… admit, I don’t know the history between you two,” Marx began gently, “and I don’t want to influence you in any way. But if you would listen to me, please be kinder to him. He’s a good man.”

She let out a small laugh. “I see,” she said, tracing the carving on her chair. “He’s very loyal to you?”

“Absolutely.”

“And how long has he worked for you?”

“Almost five years.”

She eyes widened a bit. “Oh,” she said, “why did you take him on, though? Was there… any special reason?”

Marx paused. The girl’s question was rather personal. However, he had given his word, so he merely answered: “I don’t know. He showed up in the middle of a tournament. My father asked me to battle him, so I did. I’ll admit he didn’t look tough, and I was honestly expecting someone very easy. However, his fighting style was amazing. He had me forced into a corner, and I nearly lost. It was then that I realized, that he was something quite unusual. I decided to take him on as my retainer, and from that day to this one, I haven’t regretted it. He is a brilliant man, with a kind heart and a sharp blade. He trusted me when I turned on my father, followed me into a cursed kingdom with a smile, helped destroy a monster which would have taken down both Nohr and Hoshido. I’ll admit this freely, I’m indebted to him.”

She gave a faint smile. “He’s like that,” she said, softly. “He doesn’t look like much, but when you need him, he’s there, like a trusty sword by your side.” Her voice was low, as if she was speaking to herself, and there was a faraway look in her eyes. Marx felt even more curious at her choice of words.

“You talk like he’s worked for you,” He said slowly. “He's… never told me of his past.”

“Well, if he’s never told you, then I wouldn’t reveal his secrets,” she said. “I-I admit, I’ve misjudged him.” She laughed, and he noticed that there were tears in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t think there’s anything to apologize to me for,” Marx said.

She shook her head again. “Its not that,” she said, “I’m just so…” She blinked, seeming to realize that she was talking to a stranger.

“Excuse me,” she said, standing up. “King Marx, I thank you very much for your help. If you don’t mind, I’d like to go see Lazward.”

Marx looked up at her. Her gaze was firm, and once again he was struck by her air of resolute composure.

“Of course,” he said, standing up as well. “I’ll find someone to take you to him.”

x-x

“You’re still mad, aren’t you?”

Lazward looked up from where he was sitting on the windowsill, legs pulled to his chest. “I’m not mad,” he said in a cross voice, “I’m just… why couldn’t you tell me before doing anything!?”

“Hey, you’re the one who disrupted the plan,” Pieri pointed out, sitting cross-legged beside him. Flannel nodded, folding his arms. “It was your turn to stay by King Marx’s side.”

“Its my room, I can go to it whenever I want,” Lazward said emphatically.

“Well, where else were we to take her? Niles’ room?”

“No,” Lazward said with a shudder. “Your room.”

“You wanted us to leave her in the room of the woman who attacked her?” Flannel asked.

“Pieri said sorry!”

“Anyway,” Flannel continued, waving his hand in Pieri’s face, “the important thing is, its all in the past. Your girlfriend’s here now! Go after her!”

“Why, so that she can get mad at him again?” Niles asked. Shaking his head, he straightened up from where he’d been leaning against the wall and walked over to Lazward’s side, “its kinda probably too late,” he said softly, “I mean, she was abducted. Beaten up. She’s probably traumatized beyond belief by now. But still… if you want, you could go after her.”

“Hey, what’re you doing?!” Flannel protested as Lazward’s face fell.

“What I always do,” Niles said with a snort.

“Oh, yeah… you get off on stuff like this…”

“You pick on fast.”

“Stop making Lazward feel bad or Pieri will kill you!”

“Guys, stop.” Lazward said, and all three of them looked at him. He shrugged, burying his face between his knees. “I… I don’t want to talk to her,” he said, “Niles’ right; I can’t face her right now.”

“But she can’t be that mad at you over a misunderstanding that you didn’t even have a part in!”

“That’s not it.” He shook his head. “Its… complicated. I-In a way, I’ve abandoned her.” He swung his legs down to the ground. “We were friends since childhood, and she’s always been a part of my life. Our life; mine and Odin and Selena’s.”

“Is that why she was mad at you?” Pieri asked softly, “Cuz you left?”

Lazward shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said, “Yes. I… I suppose I see her point, although I don’t know exactly what she wants. I never… I never even knew that she cared, so much. I mean, after G-” he paused, suddenly mindful of the people who were listening to him. “-I just never thought we were that close."He made a face, running his hands through his hair. "Even now, I’m guessing she’s not just mad at me,” he said, smiling weakly. “All three of us were her friends; I’m sure she’s way more concerned about Odin and Selena. I just happened to be the first one to meet up with her, so I had to bear the brunt of it.”

There was a pause. “… so you don’t want to bang her?” Niles asked.

“What?” Lazward said in an outraged tone.

“Well,” Niles shrugged. “It could help.”

“What- no!” Lazward exclaimed, sitting up. “You’re crazy, I can’t-”

There was a slam as the door opened. Jakob entered, dcowling at them.

“Here he is,” he said, and Lucina entered the room, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Geep!” Said Lazward.

“Uh, we’ll leave,” said Flannel, in a sudden fit of brilliance. He grabbed Pieri and Niles by the arm, pulling them behind him. Jakob had already left before he could he roped into doing any more work.

Lazward looked at Lucina as the door slammed shut, leaving them alone “H-Hi,” he said weakly, feeling the confused jumble of emotions rising up in his chest again. “L-L-Lucina.”

Lucina, in her turn, wasn’t feeling too great. Looking at him, she remembered her fight and flushed with embarrassment.

“Lazward,” she said, smiling. “Hi.”

Lazward relaxed a little at the sight of her smile. “You called me Lazward,” he said, not sure himself if it was a question or not.

“Yeah,” Lucina nodded. They stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other from across the room.

“I’m sorry,” Lazward said suddenly. “I’m so sorry. For everything.”

Lucina shook her head. “Its okay,” she said, “If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I lost my temper with you rather badly, and have treated you rather harshly as a result.”

“What? No, no,” Lazward said quickly, “there’s no reason to apologize. I mean, I left Ylisse without telling, and then this whole thing- you have every right to be mad! Although, in my defense Owain and Severa were with me, so its not like I’m the only one responsible for all this- but! That’s not a defense, is it? I-I-I mean, I still should have said something, its unforgivable, you’re- you’re our leader and everything, and its not right to leave like that right? And- I mean, I should- I should’ve-” He gave a nervous laugh, running his hands through his hair. Before he could say anything else Lucina moved towards him, pulling him swiftly into a hug.

“Inigo,” she whispered into his ear, “Inigo, I missed you.”

Stunned, Lazward hugged her back, gently resting his cheek against her hair. “Lucina…” he said, “I’m- I'm…”

“I missed you,” she said, her voice thick with tears, “I missed you so much. I thought you were dead.”

“I’m not,” he said, unsure of what else to say, “I’m sorry if I put you through this.”

“Please stop apologizing,” she said, pulling away and giving him a watery smile. “I think that’s all we’ve said to each other so far.”

“True,” He said, with a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”

Lucina laughed. “Just- just tell me… what’s going on?” she said, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Why’re you here? I spoke to King Marx, but he said that he didn’t know of your past, or your reasons for joining him. Why did you- and Owain and Severa- come here?”

“Ah, you spoke to him,” Lazward said, belatedly noticing Falchion at her hip. He rubbed his neck before speaking: “Yeah, Od- Owain and Severa are here- I mean, they’re not here, they’re away right now, with Princess Camilla and Prince Leo. It's… a little complicated,” he said, as Lucina raised her eyebrows. “You see, we were asked to come here, by a-a dragon of sort, Anakos.”

“What?” Lucina exclaimed, startled.

“Well, I-I don’t know exactly who he was,” he said, “The man who came before us claimed he was the human heart of Anakos, and begged us to save his kingdom, along with his wife and child. He sent us here, to Nohr, because that’s where he said his daughter was. Once we came, we became the royal siblings’ retainers- Prince Marx, Princess Camilla and Prince Leo, to help them and to find out how to destroy Anakos’ dark self. It was the smartest of plans, but I don’t know… we wanted to help.” He shrugged. “That’s what we were doing. We always intended to return, but I guess the time flew before we realized it.”

“I see,” Lucina looked troubled. She fingered a lock of her hair, trying to digest everything he’d told her. “So… you fought… another dark dragon? I… did not even know there were any more around.” She bit her lip hesitantly.

“Well, to be honest, neither did I,” Lazward said with a shrug. “But there we were.”

“I see,” she said, biting her lip hesitantly, “I suppose I can’t find fault with that. But even then…”

“What?” He asked, noticing her hesitation.

“Well,” she said with a sigh, “how could you do it? How could you… fight… again? I would have thought that you would have wanted peace in your lives.”

Lazward stared at her for a long time. Then he laughed.

“I want peace for everyone,” he said simply, “he called for help; it would have been wrong not to respond. And anyway, it wasn’t difficult- it was surprisingly easy. Relieving even, in a way.” He leaned against the windowsill, staring outside at the murky night. “You see, nobody here knows about Grima- he’s just a name, if that, he doesn’t have any influence here. There’s no Plegia to worry about; in fact, half of the Nohrians could give Plegians a run for their money. And even though there’s war, it's… not that war, you know? Not- not the war that’ll kill our parents. Not the war where we’ll have to grow up as orphans. Over here, we aren’t the children of the Shepherds; we’re just Lazward, Odin and Selena, three mercenaries, with no nightmare of a dark dragon ruling over their heads. Its like we’ve finally moved on… like we’re finally free.” He shook his head, grinning wider.

“Okay, now you tell me what you’ve been doing?” He said. “We got here through Anakos, but how did you come here?”

“Outrealm Gate,” Lucina answered. “I wandered the continent for- a year, I think. Then I met Anna, the merchant. You remember her?”

“Oh yeah,” Lazward said. “From the band of red-headed merchants. I even met one of her sisters here.”

“You did?” Lucina said, surprised. “Although I suppose that explains it. She told me that it might be that you guys might be in an Outrealm- and sent me here. At first I thought it was a mistake, but there was no backward gate, and Anna herself had disappeared. So I decided to wander these lands, looking for you guys, as well as a way home.”

“Wait, you- she left you here just like that?” Lazward exclaimed. “That’s terrible!”

Lucina shrugged. “I suppose in hindsight that was her way of helping me.”

“But you must have been so alone and scared!”

“Actually, I was more angry than scared,” Lucina said, smiling. “I’ve been through more desperate times than that, remember? The first time we arrived in Ylisse, we were all alone.” She shook her head, then continued: “Anyway, I wandered Hoshido, then came to Nohr. Of course I avoided the war like the plague; I had no desire to participate in another battle. About a month ago, I came here, to the Nohr Capital. By accident, I saw you in the market one day. You were talking to some women. I-I didn’t know what to do then, for while it looked like you, there were some differences- your hair’s grey now, and you were wearing the crest of arms of the Nohr royalty.”

“Oh,” Lazward pulled a strand of his hair and looked at it. “Anakos did this,” he explained. “To disguise us. Owain went blonde and Severa went red. Still, you should have said something, Lucina; I didn’t know you went through so much.”

“The last month was the hardest,” Lucina admitted. “I kept following you, trying to decide whether to talk to you or not. I tried finding out your name from people, but I didn’t recognize that as well, and… I do not know; perhaps some part of me refused to believe that my search was truly over.”

“Lucina…” Lazward grabbed her hands, rubbing her knuckles gently. “Lucina I’m so sorry.”

“I thought we decided not to apologize anymore,” she said, watching his hands. It felt nice.

“Still,” he insisted, “Lucina, I-I’ve- gods! I’ve been such an idiot!”

“Well, I did take it out on you the first time we met,” she pointed out with a small smile. “Horribly.”

“Oh please, I deserved it,” he said, “You- I can’t believe what you must have felt! I feel horrible. Lucina,” he went down to his knees, bending his head, “I am sorry, I am truly, truly sorry.”

Lucina sighed, looking down at his thick grey hair “Don’t be,” she said, kneeling in front of him. “Don’t; apologize, for this isn’t your fault. Neither is it Owain, or Severa’s. The whole point of us coming back was so that we could finally have a life where we wouldn’t be dominated by Grima. If you’ve managed to achieve that… then I am happy, I truly am.” She gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. “I am not here to guilt trip you into going back or anything. All I wanted was to know whether all of you were well. If you wish to stay, for as long as you like, then… then I won’t stop you.”

Lazward looked at her, and something like relief came into his eyes. “Lucina… thanks,” he said softly. “Thank you so much. Words cannot describe how happy I am right now.”

“Oh come,” Lucina said, feeling suddenly embarrassed by the intensity of his gaze. “You’re being over-dramatic.”

He laughed a little. “Well, I have been put through the wringer tonight,” he said sheepishly. “But truly, I am glad to see you. I just… why don’t you stay as well?”

Lucina stared at him. “What? I can’t do that,” she pointed out.

“Why not? You could meet Marx and Pieri and Flannel and Niles; I know you got off to a bad start but they’re not so bad people!” Lazward said eagerly. “Flannel is like a puppy, I swear, he weird but he’s like a weird little puppy. And Pieri is insane, but she’s kind of like my father in certain ways. Niles is Niles… maybe you should wait a little before meeting him. And I could take you around Nohr- now that King Marx is ruling it has become so much better and it has some great places- there’s the Black Mountains, the sunset there’s great- and the Ice Clan is always a marvel. And there’s Saizou and Orochi and Kazahana, they’re from Hoshido, but they’re my friends too. I want you to meet them all. I want you here Lucina- I’ve dreamed about it.”

She blushed, and he followed a second later as the implications of his words hit him. “Any-anyway, Odin and Selena would be back in a week,’ he said quickly. "you can’t leave without seeing them, can you? Odin- Owain, that is- had taken up dark magic, you won’t believe what he goes around dressed as.” He grinned and shook his head. “Both of them would be really happy to see you. Stay for a little while more, then we’ll leave together, okay?”

Lucina smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice. “Well, I suppose I wouldn’t mind meeting your friends,” she said gently.

“Oh, excellent!” He exclaimed, tightening his grip on her hands, his eyes shining as he excited bumped foreheads with her. Their eyes met and both of them suddenly realized their proximity to each other.

“Uh,” Lazward said, blushing. He stood up, pulling her up with him. “So, shall I take you to meet them now?” He asked.

“Of course,” Lucina answered, dusting off her clothes.

“I should tell you though, they’re… weird.”

“I know,” Lucina said with a smile. “That’s how I was brought here, remember?”

He gave a nervous laugh, opening the door for her. “Well, lets go.”


End file.
